Lion's Heart
by MrsChaolWestfall
Summary: What would life be like if Cersei and Robert had been happily married? Jaime would just be her brother and part of the Kings Guard. When Jaime starts to long for a family like Cersei has, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**There will be a lot of differences in this fan-fiction... I think it qualifies as an AU. Most importantly; Joffrey will not exist and Cersei and Jaime will not have any sexual relations. Also, some events will happen at different times than in the books or show for a few reasons.**

It was just another day. Ser Jaime Lannister and another member of the Kings Guard stood outside of the King's chambers - doing their job. Jaime Lannister was fortunate enough to be the Queen's brother, and the son of the most powerful man in Westeros, Lord Tywin. Any man with any sense knew that he was even more powerful, and definitely richer than the King himself, Robert Baratheon.

It was quite late in the morning when Queen Cersei appeared from the room, looking content. Before she'd been happily married to the King, she hardly ever looked like that, she'd always generally been quite versatile. That had changed, especially after she'd given King Robert twins - a boy and a girl, like she had been with Jaime. The joy continued when she'd given him two other children - two more boys.

"He was good to you wasn't he?" Jaime asked the usual question, he had always been overprotective of his much loved sister.

"Of course. You must stop worrying about me, dear brother. As my duty as your sister, I must tell you that you worry too much." She smiled.

He frowned slightly. He'd begun to notice the jealousy he had of his sister and her family. It almost angered him, he was brooding. He was a part of the king's guard. He didn't have time to couldn't deny though that he had started to notice the little things that Cersei shared with her family, and found himself wanting to be able to share that too.

Cersei noticed the frown, which was unusual of Jaime; he'd always keep the brave face.  
"What ails you?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I was given the message that Roslin asked for your assistance in her chambers as soon as you were available."  
The sullen tone made Jaime's problem clear to Cersei, and she suddenly felt for him, because before Robert, it's what she had experienced herself.  
"You long for a family." She stated, looking him in the eye.

Jaime stayed silent, but he knew that she was correct. "Gods,no. I'm a man. It's a woman's job to brood."  
The Queen gave him a stern look - she was quite a strong woman. She counted herself as equal to men.  
"It's only natural. Every man will at some point. It's the way of life."  
"I couldn't anyway. I lead the King's Guard. I serve for life."  
"I'll speak to the King. You should find someone Jaime. Father will be pleased. He's desperate for you to be his heir, and for you to produce one."

Jaime nodded, before shaking his head - shaking away the mood. He couldn't now, he was on duty.  
"Now, I'll go and see to Roslin. Do let my husband know if he asks."

Roslin, the only girl born into the family, was the second eldest, but only by a few minutes. Her twin brother Lukas was the heir to the Iron Throne. He was an out-going child, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, but he was compassionate, and could show mercy. He was well-liked through out the seven kingdoms. Both were fourteen years of age, and Cersei doted on them.

The third eldest, another boy, Petar who was a mere 11 years old was rather different. He kept to himself, he was very shy but very smart, especially for his age. He always seemed to have a book with him. The final child, a boy, aged 8 was Torren. He longed to be a knight, like his Uncle Jaime. He wanted to save damsels in distress and fight for the King. He loved play fighting, with wooden swords. He was a keen rider too, and even at the age of eight, he'd insist on going with his father on hunts.

He gave her a swift nod, before she walked off, her dress dragging on the floor behind her. In the next few days they headed north, to Winterfell. Jaime was dreading it. He hated the cold, and it was a long journey... a month's ride without a proper bed.  
It was bad enough to think of it.

The king had ordered this not long after the murder of his previous hand, Jon Arryn. In a vicious attack, he'd been killed by a couple of outlaws. He needed a new hand, and the first person he'd thought of was his old friend, Eddard Stark.

"Do we have to go to Winterfell mother?" Lukas asked once again, sighing.  
"Yes. It's polite. Your father wants to ask an old friend to be his new hand." Cersei explained, "Besides, Eddard Stark had a daughter a year younger than you. The most likely situation is that you'll be betrothed to her."  
"Is she pretty?" He sat up in his chair, raising an eyebrow.  
"I have not had the privilege of meeting her." Cersei answered.  
"I am not marrying her if she's ugly. I can't be seen with a ugly Queen when I rule!"  
"I am sure that the future Queen will not want to be seen with an ugly king!" Roslin threw at him, earning a glare.  
"Shut up! We're twins. That means you're ugly too!" He retorted.  
"Both of you, enough. Behave. If there is any of this in Winterfell you will stay in your rooms for the duration of the stay." Cersei threatened.  
"I'm not ugly am I mother?" Roslin panicked, looking worried.  
"Of course not, my love. You are the prettiest girl in the seven kingdoms."

The twins stuck their tongues out at each other one last time before Lukas left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lady?" Ashara, Leana's handmaiden asked for her attention,  
"Yes?" She smiled politely, setting down the comb that she had been using to detangle her hair.  
"Lord Robb is asking for you, he had just returned in the courtyard." Ashara informed her.  
"They're back already? That was fast." Leana was shocked at her twin brothers arrival. Merely an hour ago, him and some others including two of their brothers, Jon and Bran had gone with their father to see to a beheading of a deserter.

She quickly went from her room to greet her brother and father's. When she saw them standing in the courtyard Robb, Jon and Theon stood with their arms full. Bran was nowhere in sight.  
As she got closer, she began to make out the shapes of the small animals in their arms.

"Direwolves." Theon said blandly, explaining.  
"Really?" She grinned.  
"Yes. Their mother's dead. Lord Stark said we could keep them."  
"As long as you take care of them yourselves." Lord Eddard Stark added, joining in the conversation.  
"Take your pick. Though, this one is mine and the white one is Jon's." Robb said, holding the grey on in his right hand up.  
"Any female?"

Theon held one up, and so did Robb.  
"Only two? I'll leave those for Sansa and Arya." After ruling the four out, she had three to chose from. The one with jet black fur stood out the most. He was a very handsome pup, and Leana's heart warmed at the sight of him. He was pure black, the rest of them (apart from Jon's white wolf) were all different shades of grey with different markings.  
She took him from Theon's arms, thanking him.  
As she cuddled him to her chest, the rest of the Stark family joined them in the courtyard to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bran's got a wolf!" Arya said excitedly. "He said there was one for us too!"  
"Are there any girls?" Sansa asked the question that Leana had asked before  
"Two." Leana answered, before Theon motioned to the ones in his arms. Robb now only carried his wolf.  
"I want the dark grey one!" Arya said  
"I want the light grey one!" Sansa said in time with Arya.  
The others laughed, well that worked out well.  
"They need to be given milk, and possibly soft meat." Robb instructed.  
"I'll go take this one to Rickon." Jon said before wondering off.  
"Have you got a name for your's?" Leana asked before he disappeared,  
"Ghost." He replied,  
"I'm going to call mine Lady." Sansa said.  
Arya made a sound of disgust. "You would."  
The sisters glared at each other before Sansa walked off with her new direwolf, Lady.

"Have you got a name yet?" Theon asked Robb.  
"Grey Wind."  
"Arya?"  
"I don't know." She shrugged before also wondering off.  
"Well, I know what I'm going to call this adorable little thing." Leana stroked the wolf's head affectionately "Storm."  
"It's a good name." Robb praised.  
"Of course it is, I thought of it." She teased.  
Robb gave her a sarcastic smile. "Come, we should go and feed them."  
"To the kitchens it is."

With a well fed direwolf, Leana returned to her chambers, not planning on doing much today, with it being her free day.  
The direwolf, now named Storm followed obediently at her feet, wandering of now and again when a distraction appeared. He returned to her heel when she managed to get his pup stumbled about, he obviously hadn't been walking for long.

When it came to the stairs, Leana watched him stumble up a few before she gave in and picked him up.  
She laughed at his feeble attempts, knowing she'd have to help him with that.  
In her chambers she was greeted by her handmaiden and a few other maids. All looked shocked at the bundle of fur in her arms that was nipping affectionately at her hand and making small noises.

"Ah, yes. This is Storm. He's a direwolf. Could one of you be so kind as to ask the seamstress to make a dogs bed made of soft wool, stuffed and padded so it's comfortable. Comfortable enough that she would sleep on it. It also needs to be very large. Very large. Thank you."

One of the girls scurried off.

"He is rather handsome my lady." Ashara said,  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly. Much to the disfortune of some people, from now, there will be seven of these little monsters running around the castle. This particular one is mine, Storm is his name."  
Ashara smiled slightly. "If you don't need my assistance, I will leave you."  
"I am fine for now, thank you."  
"Do ask for me if I am needed. I will return this evening to dress you for dinner."  
Leana smiled and nodded, watching them all leave, lead by Ashara.

When the last shut the door behind her, she went and sat on her bed, putting Storm down on her lap. The puppy kept clambering up her chest to lick her face, making her giggle.  
"You are going to be one spoilt boy, Storm." She sighed, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, the second eldest Stark boy, Bran could see the oncoming party, beamed with excitement. From the top of the tower and skillfully clambered down, only to be scolded by his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell.

"Brandon!" Her voice was sharp.  
"I saw the king! He's got hundreds of people!" He breathed.  
"How many times have I told you: No climbing."  
"But's he's coming right now! Down our road!"  
As he stood in front of his mother, he looked warily at her.  
"I want you to promise me: No more climbing!"  
Bran looked down at his feet before looking back up and making the promise.  
"Do you know what?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"You always look at your feet before you lie."  
Bran offered her a smile, trying to make his situation better.  
"Run and find your father. Tell him the King is close."  
Bran nodded before running off, followed by his growing direwolf pup, Summer.

People of all ages lined the streets of Winterfell, wanting to grab a look at the King, and the prince.  
The Queen and the other children were hidden from view in the carriage. The bannermen up front displayed the Lannister's banner, not the Baratheon's. This was just a show of wealth and power, because any man with any sense knew that the Lannister's had more power than even the King himself.

The Stark family stood in a line, waiting for the King and his family.  
Catelyn had suddenly realised that a child had been missing, the most mischievous child of the lot, her third daughter Arya.  
"Where's Arya?" She asked desperately, looking to see if she was in the crowd behind them. "Sansa, where's your sister?"  
Sansa shrugged in response.  
In the next few minutes Arya pushed through the crowd to the front to join her family.  
Her father stopped her, "What are you doing with that on?" He took the plain helmet off her head and passed it to someone behind him.  
He dismissed her, and let her go and stand next to her sister, her brother's containing their laughter as she walked by them. She shoved Bran so she could fit in the gap.  
Leana stood between Sansa and Robb. All of them stood with straight backs, you never slouched in the presence of royalty.  
All waited with baited breath for the arrival of the King and his family. They didn't know whether to be excited, scared, nervous or all three.  
Everyone stood in their finest furs, and the ladies their finest winter dresses.

First, came a member of the King's Guard came in on a glorious, snow-white steed, followed shortly by the eldest boy, the heir to the throne, Lukas Baratheon. As soon as he came in, he never took his eyes off Sansa, and she never took her eyes off him. Gently smiling at each other, he moved closer to the guard on the white horse, letting everyone else join them.  
Robb, who was quite protective of his younger sister looked between the two, his face stern. Leana elbowed him, as a warning to stop. As a result, she received a glare too.

A big red, heavy looking carriage came through not long after Prince Lukas, and finally came the was fat, had a big beard and was red faced. Most people wouldn't of thought him the king, until you saw the crown upon his head. A crown with antler like spikes going up, golden antlers of a stag. The sigil of house Baratheon.

Everyone's breathing must have stopped. You could have heard a mouse run across the ground, it was so silent. Everyone was bowed low, the knees almost touching the ground.

With help, the King clambered off his horse and made his way over until he was standing directly in front of Lord Eddard Stark (a.k.a Ned) of Winterfell. His old friend. With a wiggle of his fingers, he signalled for everyone to rise.  
The was further silence until Ned spoke, addressing the King "Your Grace."  
"You've got fat." Is all the King said.  
It was a second, before Ned glanced at the king's round belly before the two of them burst into laughter, like young boys and embraced.  
Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, they didn't know what to expect.  
"Cat!" The King grinned, hugging her too, and ruffling Rickon's hair.  
"Your Grace."  
"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" King Robert asked Ned.  
"Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Most of the attention now was on the rest of the royal family, as the got out of the grand carriage, the Queen too. All of the children had dark hair - apart from the only girl, who had a lighter brown. True Baratheons, for sure.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked demandingly, earning a chastising reply from Sansa.  
"What have we here?" The King asked, moving on to Robb, and Leana began to feel very nervous. "You must be Robb."  
He gave Robb a firm handshake before moving on to Leana. She took a silent deep breath, and managed a smile.  
"My, you're a beautiful one. You must be Leana."  
"Yes, your grace." She confirmed, doing a small curtsy.  
He made a similar comment to Sansa, before asking Arya her name.  
"Arya," She answered, her face the epitome of boredom.  
When the King got to Bran, Arya paid no more attention to the King. She looked all around, for who must have been Lord Tyrion Lannister.  
"Ooh. Show us your muscles." The King said to Bran who did so, looking proud. "You'll be a soldier."

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." Arya told her two sisters, glancing at the guard who'd taken his helmet off and shook out his golden hair. With that hair, it was easy to tell which family he belonged too.  
"We know Arya. Please, you only have to be quiet for a few minutes. It's polite."  
Arya sighed, but listened to her eldest sister.  
"Sometime tomorrow, I want to visit the crypt and pay my respects, but for now, would you mind showing us to our chambers?" The King asked.  
"Of course your grace."  
"Where's the imp?" Arya asked once more. The Queen heard, and asked her twin to go and find him.

This part made Leana even more nervous. She would escort the Queen to her chambers, alone. It was a great honour, to be trusted with the Queen, but she approached the Queen, and curtseyed. "My Queen, I have been given the task of escorting you to your chambers - unless it is not your wish, then we can arrange otherwise."  
"Of course not, my dear. Please, lead the way."  
Leana smiled. As they passed Robb, she gave him a tense look before smiling again. Leana walked slightly in front of the Queen.

The family of wolves, who had been waiting at the sides, still only young pups - but now with some training, returned to their masters heels.  
"Oh," The Queen reacted in surprise. "Who is this?"  
"My apologies, your grace. This is my direwolf, Storm. If it makes you uncomfortable I can send him away..." She explained.  
"Oh, no. It's lovely to see you have such a loyal pet."  
"Thank you, your grace. He's rather spoilt. He's the closest thing I've got a child." Leana laughed nervously.  
"Little dove, please - do not feel nervous. We are both girls, are we not?" Queen Cersei said gently, genuinely smiling.  
"Of course, my Queen."  
"So, you long for a family?" The Queen asked,  
"Yes, your grace. I'm not getting any younger, and I fear that if I do not marry soon, no one will want me and I won't be able to have a family of my own."  
"I would not fear, little dove. You're very beautiful."  
"Thank you, your grace. You are far more exquisite."  
The Queen bowed her head slightly, in thanks and in thought.

Arriving at the room, Storm was told to wait outside whilst the two ladies went in.  
"Your maids will be up here shortly. If you need anything else, please just ask for one of my family or I. Your daughter's room is just down the hall, and your sons; close to the Kings."  
"Thank you, my dear. You have been very helpful - I plan on calling you again. But now, I shall rest. A months ride is very tiring."  
Leana curtseyed before leaving the room.  
That couldn't have gone more perfectly.  
Leana had no time to rest, as she walked off, with Storm at her heels to help her mother with anything that needed doing in preparation of tonights welcoming feast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think he will like me?" Sansa asked nervously, looking into the mirror as her mother finished her hair. "What if he doesn't think I'm pretty?"  
"Then he will be the stupidest prince in the world." Catelyn answered.

Arya sat on her sister's bed, already dressed and ready looking bored, next to Leana, who was also ready.  
"Why are you not being dressed up like Sansa?" Arya asked.  
"Yes, why?" Sansa added.  
"Dear sister, I have no suitors. I will not go out tonight and meet my betrothed. You are, to Prince Lukas no less. You wouldn't want me stealing all of the attention, would you?"  
Sansa nodded slightly.  
"When you are married to the Prince, you must remember your dear old sister. I don't want to be forgotten." Leana teased, smiling at Sansa.  
"You're not old. And why would I forget you? I wouldn't stay in Kings Landing. There would be frequent visits." Sansa said surely; she'd had this planned for a while.  
"Always remember, you are very lucky. Girls dream of marrying Princes, and you have the privilege of doing so." Catelyn said, tapping her daughter on the shoulder, letting her know she could move.  
"Okay, can we just go now?" Arya asked impatiently, and Leana couldn't help but laugh.

The feast was grand, and almost everyone was there to celebrate. The Queen sat on the top table, with the King, and their family on the King's side. The eldest Starks (Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn and the twins) sat on the other side of the drank, and stuffed themselves with food. Music played and people danced. The King had gone around the crowds twice, dancing and talking with several people. The first time, Cersei had joined him, before resting in her King got quite drunk, but never forgot he was married. Unlike most men, he never tried to kiss another woman. He was always faithful to his beloved Cersei.

"Where's the Kingslayer?" Robb asked impatiently, looking around the room.  
"Don't be so rude!" Leana snapped, slapping his arm under the table.  
"Rude?"  
"I believe his name is Ser Jaime Lannister."  
"Are you supporting him and not me?"  
"I've never met the man, why would I support him over you? I just simply don't think the name calling is fair. It's childish."  
"Sorry mother." Robb said sarcastically.  
"Stop it. I'd be more worried about Prince Lukas and Sansa - they're besotted with each other."  
Robb clenched his jaw.  
"Dear brother, you must stop being so... uptight. She is a big girl now. She can look after herself. Let her have some fun." Leana laid a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "Now smile. A frown doesn't suit you."

Later, into the night, when everyone had finished eating, the tables had been moved, leaving an empty space for dancing. It quickly filled and Ned now danced together, and Robb had joined Jon after they'd taken Bran and Rickon to King had returned and sat next to the Queen, out of breath. Leana now chatted to Arya, who sat next to her on the top now and then they'd watch Prince Lukas and Sansa dance... the rest of the Royal family sat on the Kings side of the top table.

When Jaime approached Cersei and the king yo see how they were getting on, Cersei pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear.  
"Ask Leana Stark to dance with you." The Queen commanded.  
"What? Why?" He blinked in confusion.  
"Just do it. She looks positively bored out of her mind..." The Queen reasoned, though when Jaime looked over at the eldest Stark girl, she looked completely fine, and content with sitting talking to her sister.  
"Please. Just trust me." The Queen almost pleaded.  
Jaime rolled his eyes "If it is your wish."

Confidently he strutted over, and stood by Arya's chair, facing the beautiful Leana Stark.  
He bowed curtly, and put on his most flattering smile that made all the girls swoon.  
"Lady Leana, would you care to dance?" He asked simply, making his voice warm and welcoming.  
She was in obvious shock - she'd blinked stupidly before answering.  
"O-of course." She managed.

Jaime held out his hand and she took it, getting up. When Jaime wasn't looking, Arya and Leana shared a confused look, and Leana looked absolutely terrified. The next time Ser Jaime Lannister looked back, her face was calm and composed.  
Near the middle of the dancing crowd, Jaime glanced around. Over the period of the night, he'd noticed that northern dancing was a lot different to the dancing in the south.  
"You are unsure of how to dance our aren't you?" It made Leana smile as she saw him glancing around unsurely.  
He didn't reply, he was too proud admit it.  
"Let me teach you." She offered. "Put your arm across my stomach, and hold on to my waist - and I'll do the same to you. All you have to do is walk around in a circle and then swap arms and change direction. Every now and again, let go. Take two steps backwards and two steps forwards and repeat. It's quite simple."  
Jaime was a fast learner, and found it easy.  
"Good. Very good." Leana noted.  
"Thank you, though you're a lot better than me."  
"Years of practice, Ser Jaime. How are you finding Winterfell?" She asked,  
"Cold..." he said honestly. "But it's very scenic. A wonder to look at."  
"Yes, sometime I do envy the people of the South with the warmth. Even in the Summer, it's rather cold, but I suppose you get used to it."

Around the room, various members of the Stark family watched the two carefully, though continued with what they were doing.  
Robb, who had been chatting to Jon was glaring at Jaime, but he couldn't do anything about it, not without creating a scene and offending the royal family.

"Ser Jaime, please excuse me. It's getting rather hot in here and I think I need some fresh air.  
During the feast, the young wolves of the Stark children had been taken care of outside, near the main quarters. Together, they'd been put in a pen with everything they would have needed and were being carefully watched.  
"Please, let me escort you. We couldn't have a young lady like yourself walking on her own." Jaime continued with his facade of his gentlemanly self.  
Leana smiled politely before making her way through the crowd to the doors.  
"Besides, my twin brothers glare is unnerving me." She added,  
"Ah yes. I understand, I can't count how many boys I glared at when they went within a mile of my sister when we were younger," Jaime explained "I still have the  
tendency to do it when she's with the King."  
Leana giggled. Stopping at the pen, called Storm over and bent over the fence and picked him up.

His paws were slightly muddy, but Leana didn't mind the prints left on her dress. Her mother probably would.  
She put him down at her feet before continuing to walk to a bench, so she could rest.  
Jaime took the seat next to her.  
There was silence for a little while, before Leana found the courage to ask a question that had been playing on her mind since the Royal's arrival this morning.  
"I apologise for my rudeness in advance, but I my curiosity is getting the best of me. But can I ask, why do people call you 'Kingslayer'?"  
"During the rebellion, I killed the King I was sworn to protect." He answered simply.  
"I'm aware of that, but - and I'm not sure if my source is reliable - but I was told that the Mad King raped his wife, and wanted to burn King's Landing with wildfire."  
"Yes, whatever or whoever your source was - was correct."  
"Then why don't people call you a hero? Because, that is what you are! You saved thousands of lives..."  
"People don't want to listen to my side of the story. They see the action and not the reason."  
"That's positively ridiculous."  
"This is a rather drab conversation," Jaime said smiling smalley, trying to lighten the situation.  
"Yes, sorry. I just had to know."  
"It's fine. Shall we return?"  
"Yes, yes of course. Let me just return Storm to the pen, and then we shall."

Jaime returned to the dance with Leana, grinning to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The room that the King and Queen shared was big, though obviously not as big as the one they had back home, in King's Landing. The bed was as big though, with more and thicker covers - mostly fine furs that kept off the chill of the north. It was warm and comforting, and a nice change. In the capitol, most slept without any most of the time, because of the heat.

Robert and Cersei were lounging, it was early morning. Only the maids would be awake. After a week of being at Winterfell, they had three weeks left. Both were quite enjoying it.

Cersei had noticed that Jaime spent a lot of time with Leana, whenever her twin brother wasn't around. He'd escort her and they'd talk - it seemed normal, as if it had happened had told Cersei that it was because she seemed to be the only one that didn't call him Kingslayer, and who actually understood him, apart from his family of course.

"Robert, I must admit something to you," Cersei sighed,  
"Go on," He commanded,  
"I sent a raven to my father - four days ago - suggesting that he betroth Jaime to the eldest Stark girl." She said in one breath,  
"Why?" The confusion was evident.  
"I thought it would be a good move. With Lukas marrying Sansa, we've tied the Starks to the Baratheons, and to tie them to the Lannisters too; we'd be unbeatable."  
"That is a very good point," The King noted, "But the Kingslayer is a good knight-"  
"Please, you promised. You were a good soldier, until you wanted to settle down and have a family." Cersei argued, "Please."  
"Even if I did, the Starks would never agree to it."  
"They'd have too - it's a insult to not." Cersei said, "I care for my brother, and I want him to be able to have a family like ours. It's the best thing that has happened to me."

The King didn't say anything, so Cersei continued "They would make a good match, and you promised that you would relieve him of his vows if he found someone. Whether he thinks so or not, I think he has."  
"Wait until Lord Tywin replies. If he consents, and after we've negotiated with Ned and Catelyn, I will release Jaime of his vows."

It was early morning when a warm, rough tongue on her cheek woke her up.  
Leana laughed softly, wiping away the slobber that had been left on her cheek. Her direwolf Storm, as usual had slept on her bed, and woken her up in the morning.  
"Give me a few minutes."  
She clambered up and pulled on a simple dress, just so she could take Storm out.  
She pulled a cloak of fine furs around her shoulder before actually going out.  
The pair made it on to the courtyard before Storm could wait no longer and had to stop to do his business. Leana apologised to the servants who rushed over to clear it up. Normally, they made it outside of the walls, but Leana must have slept later than Storm bound around, she sat on the nearest bench, leaning backwards - still half asleep.  
"Are you well, my lady?" A warm voice made her jump, waking her up a little bit more.  
She looked to her left and there stood Lord Tyrion, dressed in his usual lannister red clothing.  
"Oh, lord Tyrion. Yes, thank you. Sorry... How are you faring?"  
"Very well. I just decided to explore Winterfell on a this frosty morning."  
"You're very brave. I don't think any others from the South can cope with the 'cold'"  
"Ah, yes. I find it rather refreshing."  
"Were you planning on going to watch the boys train? It's rather funny."  
He laughed. "Yes, though I have no interest in fighting. Books suit my taste a lot better."  
"A wise man. Well, I admire you. Most men just fight and kill without much use of their brains. Without clever men like you, the world would crash and burn."  
"You flatter me."  
"Isn't it true though? They may think there is strategy to sword-fighting and there may be, but only little. Besides, it will not solve everything."  
"I suppose you are right."  
As they stayed in silence for a few moments, Storm jumped onto Leana's lap - the signal that he was done and wanted to go inside.  
"The world needs more men like you." Leana stated, putting Storm on the floor and standing up, beginning to walk away.  
"My father would disagree." Tyrion sighed.  
"Then your father is a stupid man, just like the rest of them." Leana smiled, leaving Tyrion alone with the servants in the courtyard.

Later that morning Leana broke her fast with her two sisters, Sansa and Arya.  
"I see you've been getting on well with Prince Lukas." Leana noted, to Sansa, who blushed.  
"He's so lovely." Was all she managed.  
"What about Princess Roslin, have you conversed with her?"  
"A couple of times. She seems to be nice enough. She is a normal, high lady unlike Arya." Sansa scowled at her younger sister, who'd flicked food at her during the first feast, a week ago.  
"Who would want to be a lady. Especially like you! You're stupider than a fish."  
"Both, of you enough. Must you act like children. You are both young ladies - Arya, you will always be a woman, though you can act however you like, just not in the presence of royalty."  
Arya stuck her tongue out at Sansa before continuing with her breakfast.  
"Even if you do not want to, I want to make the most of your time left here, because in three weeks you will leave for Kings Landing and I won't see you for who knows how long. Yes?"  
"I'd rather stay here with you. But apparently the greatest dance teachers are in Kings Landing." Arya shrugged, grinning.  
"I am rather happy that I get to stay, but it would be nice to spend time in the warmth of the south."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is the problem, your Grace?" Ned asked the King as the took a seat either side of his desk. He looked between the King and Queen, the Queen sat on another chair, next to his own wife, Catelyn.

In the medium stone office, the four sat - a meeting called by the king. It troubled both Catelyn and Ned.  
"There is no problem, just a proposal." Cersei answered for her husband.  
"Would you like the explanation, or for me to get straight to the point?" Robert asked,  
"The explanation, if you do not mind." Ned replied, not being able to relax in his chair.  
Robert looked to Cersei, who'd planned the entire thing.#  
"Your eldest daughter Leana, she's lovely - a proper lady. During my first day here, we talked about family, and how she longs for one of her own. It so happens that my brother, Jaime has also started to experience the same."  
The two Starks must have stopped breathing. The Queen could not be about to say what they thought she was about to say.  
"I've seen them together many times, they get on well. Together, Robert and I thought it would be a good move to betroth Leana to Jaime and have them wed."  
"Excuse the interruption, but I thought members of the Kings Guard could not-" Ned intervened, hoping he had found some way to get his daughter out of it.  
"I am willing to relieve Jaime of his vows." 

The King and Queen were oblivious to the Starks discomfort. Catelyn and Ned knew there was no way of getting out of this - it would insult the royal family if they did and that would put them and the rest of their family in danger.  
There eldest daughter to marry the Kingslayer. It was a horrible thought.

"My father agrees. He would have the two wed and live in Casterly Rock-"  
Catelyn's sob cut of the Queen's sentence. She tried to apologise in her tears. Not only was her daughter getting married to the Kingslayer, but she was being shipped away, a month and a half's travel away from Winterfell.  
The Queen reached over to comfort Catelyn.  
"I am so sorry, your grace. She is my first born daughter, and I will miss her very much."  
"I understand. I don't want to betroth Roslin to anyone, but I know I will have to eventually, and it will be in her best interests".  
"When we leave for Kings Landing they would leave, with one hundred men to Casterly Rock where they will be married and then live, Jaime as the heir"  
"Do you agree too this?"  
Ned left a second of silence before answering "Yes."  
"Your grace, please. If they must go to Casterly Rock, please. Let them marry here. I want to be able to attend one of my daughters wedding."  
Both the King and the Queen looked unsure.  
"Please, it is all I ask. Have them marry in the next week if you must, just let them have it here."

Cersei gave her husband a look, telling him to seriously consider it. It wasn't that big of an ask.  
"Robert, we could easily stay one more week. The wedding can be the day before we leave, and when we leave at midday the next day, they can leave with us." Cersei suggested.

Ned also gave him a similar look. It was a good plan, and probably the only good thing that would come out of this.  
"That would work perfectly, would it not, your grace?" Catelyn asked, her mood brightening slightly.  
The King sighed. "I suppose it would. The first task is to tell them. As soon as possible."

"You're to marry Leana Stark." Cersei admitted full-frontally, to her brother Jaime who stood in all his glory, dressed in his golden armour.  
"Is that official?" He asked disinterestedly.  
"Yes. Our lord father agrees to it, and so does Ned Stark."  
"Not willingly I imagine." Jaime sighed.  
"No. Leana does not seem bothered by your company though."  
"Does she know yet?"  
"It depends on whether her parents have told her." Cersei shrugged.  
"Are we to return to Casterly Rock as a happy couple?"  
"Yes." She answered simply. "Lady Stark wanted the wedding here. She wanted to be able to celebrate with her first born daughter. I want to see my brother off too, so the wedding will take place in three weeks. We plan to stay at Winterfell an extra week and you will wed the day before we leave."  
"So soon?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Not for me," He assured her.  
"Go to her. You should talk about it." Cersei suggested. "When I was betrothed to Robert, the first time I spoke to him was a day before the wedding. I regret it, I wish I could have met him sooner. Go to her."

Walking through the courtyard, Jaime had plans to ask a servant to relay the message that he would be waiting to see her in the Library, the most private place in the Castle. In there, they could get a moment alone, especially without being accused of anything.

Much to his luck, the library was empty and had the room to himself while he waited. The walls were covered in shelves, holding hundreds of books of all ages and origins.

He collapsed into a chair and sighed. He started to tap his foot. He should of just found her himself, the servant was going to take forever. He should know by now that if you wanted a job doing, you should do it yourself.

The thought ran through his head. He was going to marry Leana Stark... She was going to have his children. It was an strange, but oddly satisfying thought. He didn't even know her, be he would get too. Maybe they could even fall in love - rather than a friendship full of lust.

The heavy door creaked as Leana pushed it open before closing it after her.  
"You came."  
"Did you not expect me too?"  
Jaime shrugged.  
"That would be rude." Leana told him, walking over to sit in the chair opposite him. "Have you heard the announcement? Of our betrothal, I mean."  
"Yes, are you happy with it?" He asked cautiously  
"Why? Are you not?" She panicked slightly, "I am absolutely fine with it. It could be a lot worse Jaime. I could be an old hag, or we could be strangers. It is nicer and much more comfortable that we are friends, that we can talk like this."  
"A fair point. It didn't bother me in the slightest. I thought you would disagree with it though."  
"It is so soon, though I am glad it will happen here, at home before we leave for Casterly Rock."

Jaime stayed silent, knowing the she wanted to say more.  
"Tell me, what is it like in Casterly Rock?"  
"I haven't been for years. But I remember it being warm, as warm as Kings Landing. It's very beautiful. The cliffs are golden, and the sea is crystal clear, and as warm as a bath. I used to dive off the cliffs as a young boy."  
"Have you always been one for danger?" She interrupted, smiling,  
"I suppose I have. Without it, life can get boring."  
"Sometimes, I do envy men. Embroidery, sewing... It is so tedious. My youngest sister rebels against it, and I wish I had at her age. You get to do so much more whilst we are expected to sit at home and wait for you."  
He laughed,  
"Do I amuse you?"  
"Yes. We'll get on well, you and I."  
"I should hope so, we do have to spend our lives together."

"No. No way." Robb stated, slamming his hand down onto the table.  
"Robb!" Leana gasped, slightly scared by his tone.  
"I won't allow it. You will not!"  
"Robb! Calm down." She tried, her voice calming  
"You can't marry the Kingslayer. You cannot."  
"It it not your choice. Our lord father wishes it, so does the King and Lord Tywin Lannister."  
He laughed. "Our father would not wish this. He can barely cope with Sansa's betrothal to the prince. He hates this. I know. But as per usual, with the royals; you have no choice!"  
"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "He is doing what is right. You respect your King and his wishes. If you cannot learn to do that, then I fear for you."

"You are my sister. My twin sister. We were brought into this world together... we have grown up together. Now, you are to marry the Kingslayer, carry his children and be shipped of to Casterly Rock, miles away from home."

Leana stood up from the chair, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know dear brother. We've have a good childhood, but now it is time for us both to grow up. We will both me married, and it is my privilege to go first. Whether it comforts you or not, it could be a lot worse. I could be marrying a man who was ancient, and could not even remember his own name. Then, you should worry about me - because I would be truly unhappy. I see no problem with this. It will benefit our family as well Robb. I cannot be selfish."

"You are Leana Stark. My sister. You can do whatever you want!" He sighed.  
She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Do you worry I will forget you?" She teased.  
"I worry that he will hurt you... take advantage of you, and I won't be there to stop him." He answered, returning the hug.  
"You can't protect me forever. Even if you do not believe it, Ser Jaime would not hurt me. Besides, I am a grown woman. Worry about Sansa, she is only young."  
He sighed and pulled away, looking her in the eye.  
"Just remember, you are very dear to me. I love you Leana."  
"As you are to me. And I love you. You are the best brother anyone could have asked for."

The door burst open, and there stood Sansa, slightly out of breath.  
"Robb, mother wants you."  
"Alright." He huffed, and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.  
"You're going to be my Aunt-in-law!" Sansa laughed gleefully, "As well as my sister!"  
"I suppose I am aren't I?"  
"Isn't it just brilliant?!"  
Leana managed a smile for her sister. "Of course. Did mother tell you?"  
"Yes, not long ago. I came and found you as soon as she'd finished."  
Leana nodded slowly, returning to the chair she had been sitting in not long ago.  
"She's arranging it now. She was surrounded by maids. She wants everything to be perfect. You're so lucky! I am so envious. Your dress is going to be beautiful, I just know."  
"Your's will be far grander, dear sister, and your wedding too. You are marrying the prince,"  
Sansa blushed, though grinned. "It is just brilliant. Is it not?"  
Sansa took the seat opposite her sister. "You get to get married a lot sooner though. I wish I could, but I am not of age." She huffed.

"I feel terrible. I should be with Mother, planning."  
"Oh no! She said not to worry, she wants you to relax. Her exact words were 'It is tradition for the mother to do the work, all the bride has to do is be there on the day."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. Apart from the dress. She needs a session with you over the next few weeks for the dress."  
"I much rather look forward to yours. I will then be residing in Casterly Rock, and I will attend yours even if it kills me."  
"Don't be silly."  
"Was I? It is a bad thing that I want to see my sister's marriage, to the heir of the Seven Kingdoms no less...?"  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes, of course!" Leana promised, "I'll always be there for you, dear sister."


	7. Chapter 7

There were three simple knocks on Leana's door.

Ashara got up and answered the door. "Yes?"  
"Message for Lady Leana."

Leana, who had been sitting at her dressing table stood up at the sound of her name.  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked,  
"The Queen asks for your presence at Dinner tonight. In their private hall, near their quarters at five o'clock." The young boy, obviously a Lannister stated.

Leana tensed slightly and looked at Ashara for help.  
Ashara nodded encouragingly,  
"Yes, I will be there." Leana said.

The boy nodded, before running off. Ashara shut the door behind him."My lady! Oh, how wonderful. The Queen is rather fond of you!"

"I am not so sure, though I do hope so. I will be her sister by marriage in two weeks."  
"Isn't it exciting?"  
"In a way."

"My lady, you only have an hour until you must dine with the Queen." She reminded her.  
"Really? So soon? Well, I must change. I shall wear my favourite green dress. I will wear my hair as I usually wear it."

"Of course my lady."

Leana's thoughts ran wild. Would she dine with just the Queen? That would be awkward, and terrifying for her. Would the King be there? What about the Princes and Princess? Jaime. Tyrion. If either or both were there, things would be easy. Conversation flowed with those too. Leana was excited and nervous - what if she embarrassed herself? That would be truly mortifying.

When Leana joined the Queen, her children, Jaime and Tyrion, they'd just begun to sit down. Except for Jaime - he strolled over to her and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled softly in thanks before sitting down.

It was already embarrassing. Jaime then went and sat opposite her.

At the top of the table, Cersei sat, with Petar on her left and Torren to her right, sitting on the Left of Leana. Jaime sat in the middle of Petar and Roslin. Lukas, the heir, sat opposite his mother at the bottom of the table, with Tyrion too his left and Roslin to his right.

Leana was grateful to be seated next to Tyrion.

"Thank you, your grace; for inviting me to dine with you."

"Oh please... It was my pleasure. We will be sisters soon, will we not?"

"Yes, your grace." Leana answered, glancing at Jaime who was smirking at her.

"Does that mean you will be our Auntie?" Roslin asked,

"Yes, it does." Cersei replied, for Leana.

Leana had only had the honour of talking to Princess Roslin once, when she was asked to help with the embroidery lesson that the Princess had asked to attend.

"She will be your sister too, when I marry Sansa." Lukas added, lounging in his seat.

"She's much looking forward to that, your grace, It's all she talks about." Leana told him. "But don't tell her I told you so." Leana winked, smiling. Her sister would kill her if she knew.

Lukas sat up at that comment.

"What about our wedding? Do you look forward to that?" Jaime asked her, as if trying to embarrass her on purpose.

"Jaime. You can't do that! Every bride looks forward to her wedding. Dear me, look, you've made her blush!" The Queen scolded her twin brother.

"It is fine your grace." Leana admitted, though her cheeks were a deep red. "Yes. The Queen is right, every girl looks forward to their wedding. Including me." Her answered was confident, and Jaime flashed her a dazzling smile.

The children of the family now talked amongst themselves -which was for the better actually - as the food started to be served.

"Lord Tyrion, will you be joining us in Casterly Rock?" She asked.

"Yes, much to my father's dismay. You won't have to put up with me constantly, so I would not worry."

"Oh no. On the contrary. You company is quite fascinating."

"I think so too. But, like he has already said, our father disagrees. That is his loss." Jaime explained.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Yes, when you arrive at Casterly Rock. But after that, I doubt you'll be seeing much of him. He spends his time everywhere else." Tyrion said, "It's rather blissful."

Leana couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Your grace, what was your wedding like?" She asked, taking the attention of her.

"It was very grand, and I loved every moment of it. Everything was tied together, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. I did not, however, get the privilege of knowing Robert before hand. I wish I had - I am rather jealous of the relationship you'd have the good fortune of having with my dear brother Jaime, before the wedding." Cersei told her honestly.

Leana looked from the Queen to Jaime, and both shared a smile.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous - he was surprised they hadn't fucked yet.

"I look forward to this wedding." Cersei said simply, smiling, her face smug, knowing she had brought them together.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think?" Catelyn asked her daughter, who stood on a pedestal, now dressed in her wedding dress.  
"It's beautiful! Isn't is beautiful?" Sansa cut in excitedly.  
"Yes, very. It's wonderful." Leana answered honestly, running her hands over the fine, white and grey fabrics; the colours of the Starks. "Sansa, you are more excited that me!"  
"Are you not?" Sansa worried.  
"No, no. I am. I am much looking forward to it. It is leaving the next day that I am nervous about." Leana assured her.  
"You will be fine - my strong girl." Her mother said confidently, taking a hold of Leana's hands.  
Leana smiled.  
"The cloak! What about the cloak?" Sansa asked.  
The seamstress brought it in and put it over Leana's shoulder.  
"You look exquisite." Catelyn said.  
Sansa nodded, smiling  
"I feel it. But I have no idea what to do? I fear that I will do something wrong! I don't even know what happens! I marry in a week!"

"Dear daughter, change so you do not ruin your dress, and I will explain all."

"First, your father will escort you to Jaime, and the Septon will tell Ser Jaime to remove your cloak and replace it with one of Lannister colours. A few words will be said and you will walk back down the aisle with your husband, into the Great Hall where we will feast, and drink and dance. Later on, at sometime the bedding ceremony will take place."  
"I had forgotten about that." Leana managed calmly.  
"Do not fear. The women that you are close to will escort you to your room, undress you, brush you hair and give you friendly advice. The men will sort out Jaime, and after we have left, he will be brought in. You will be left alone after that."  
Leana tried not to listen to her words. She didn't want that in her mind - not now. It scared her, it made her nervous.  
"Okay." She breathed.  
"I love you, dear daughter."  
"And I, you, mother."  
The two embraced, giving each other smiles.

It was finally the day. The day Leana Stark became Leana Lannister.

Leana was relatively calm about it all. When her mother, Ashara, Sansa and Arya filed into her room to get her ready, she made easy conversation without her voice shaking.

It wasn't the wedding, or even the bedding ceremony that worried her. It was the fact that tomorrow, at midday she would travel to Casterly Rock, and be with no family at all.

Sansa, Arya, Bran and her father were all travelling to Kings Landing. Leana, however was going to Casterly Rock with Tyrion, Jaime and Ashara being the only people she knew. It was a daunting prospect, and she knew she would miss her family very much. She was a grown woman now though, she had to be brave.

At Ashara's command, Leana put her arms up straight above her head, so the dress could be slipped over her.  
The girls made polite chitter chatter as Ashara laced it up and pulled it quite tight.  
"Did you break your fast?" Catelyn asked her eldest daughter,  
"Yes, mother."  
"Good."  
"Just think, the next time you break your fast, you will be dining with Ser Jaime as his wife." Sansa reminded her, making Leana tense.  
"Yay. What a great thought." Arya added sarcastically.  
"Arya! Do not be so rude." Catelyn scolded.  
"Whether you like it or not, in a few hours, Ser Jaime will be your brother by marriage." Leana reminded her. "He's a lovely man, so I see no reason for it to displease you."  
Catelyn cringed. Her daughter was blind to the cruel man she knew as Jaime Lannister.  
"My lady, you are dressed. Please, take a seat and I will do your hair."  
"Thank you Ashara."

Ashara did her hair the traditional way, letting it flow down her back, only doing two rope braids around the crown of her head.  
"You look stunning. I cannot wait to see Ser Jaime's reaction to you." Sansa declared.  
"Thank you, dear sister. You are too kind."  
"This dress is horrible. When can I change?" Arya made a sound of disgust, wriggling in her own dress.  
"After the bedding ceremony." Sansa informed her.

There was a knock on the door shortly after, and Leana worried that it would be the person who was her que. She then realised, that it would've been an hour early. Instead, it was her twin brother Robb, the person she was closest to in the whole family, even closer than her mother.

When he saw her, dress and hair all done, he stood; speechless.

"Now, you cannot utter words. In the moment when your opinion matters most." Leana laughed, getting up and walking to her brother, putting her hands on his arms. "How do I look?"  
"Stunning." He said.  
She grinned, "Thank you. I love you Robb."  
"Good. I am your brother." He smirked.  
"Don't make any sad speeches, or I shall cry and a bride should not cry on her wedding day." She told him firmly, glaring playfully.

Jaime stood confidently, as if he had no care in the world - as if this was just a usual thing for him. On the inside, he was a mess. Any moment now, his bride would walk through the doors, and they would be wed.

"You're doing very well, brother of mine." Tyrion murmured, after giving his older brother a knowing smirk, as the guests took their places.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied cooly.  
Tyrion moved from his brother into his place beside the Queen.

The royal family stood in a line, the King closest to the groom.  
The King stood impatiently, before demanding that he be given a chair. Jaime had to turn away so he could roll his eyes at the behaviour of the fat king.

The guests chattered excitedly, but Jaime only knew a handful of them. Most of them were friends and people of the Starks, who could've travelled here quickly.

Jaime's lord father, Tywin was absent, though he knew it was for the better. Things would've been terribly tense if he had been here.

The doors opened and Catelyn Stark and two of her daughters ran in, taking their places at the front of the hall, on the left side, where the bride would stand.

Jaime took a deep breath, he knew that was the signal. The signal that it would start in a few minutes, even a few seconds.

He turned around, to face the doors straight on.

He shot a glance at his sister, who was smiling.

He watched as the doors opened again, and Leana stood, with her father, clutching tightly onto his arm.  
The guests turned to watch as the bride made her way down the aisle towards him, escorted by her father.  
Leana was terrified, he could tell, but she hid it well. However, being trained to know these signs, he could tell by how tense her muscles were that she was terribly nervous.

In front on him, Lord Stark let go of his daughters arm, kissed her on the forehead and walked to join his wife. Before taking the last few steps to Jaime, Leana curtseyed before the Queen and King.

She then stood next to Jaime, facing him and smiling, her cheeks a deep red before they both turned to face the Septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon told Jaime.

Jaime moved behind her and removed her Stark coloured cloak, symbolising that he was removing her of Stark protection, and by replacing it with a Lannister coloured cloak, it represented him bringing her under his.


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of the ceremony, the guests began to cheer as they were instructed to share a kiss, sealing the marriage. It was quite special, at least for Leana, if all she found it a little bit embarrassing. Her first kiss, in front of all of these people.

Pulling away, Jaime smiled and winked at her, trying to get her to feel at least a little bit better. Her smile did become bigger and she linked arms with her now Husband.

It was tradition for the bride and groom to walk back down the aisle together, and lead the guests into the dining hall where a grand feast would be held.

The pair showed respect for the royal family, before Leana turned to her family and smiled, looking her parents, and Robb in the eye. Her father Eddard, was somber, but hiding it well. Leana could only tell by his eyes - how they always were when he was sad. Her mother was the same and so was Robb.

Only Sansa was happy for her, and Bran and Rickon, but only because they didn't quite understand what was happening. That is what made her sad. She knew it was because they didn't know the truth about Jaime, they didn't know that he saved half a million people by killing the King. They thought he was a traitor.

Their opinions didn't matter anymore - she was no longer a Stark by name, only by blood. From now, her duty was to make her husband happy, and to do whatever he wished.

Her smile became brighter, and became genuine as everyone cheered for them as they passed.

Jaime felt her hands tighten on his arm.  
He used his other to lie a hand over them both. With his thumb, he rubbed small circles, a comforting gesture. She leant into him slightly, and it was a good feeling to know that she trusted him. Jaime noticed that she looked stunning with Lannister colours draped around her shoulders.

When they reached the top table, they took their seats, and everyone else lined up to give their congratulations.  
Leana made sure to keep a hold of Jaime's hand the entire time.  
Everyone wished them their best, families... other couples.

When Sansa approached with Arya she curtseyed, Arya just nodded her head respectfully. Leana stopped herself from laughing, typical Arya.  
"Congratulations! I wish you a long and happy life together." She said, smiling. Arya nodded along, she was awfully out of character and quiet.  
"Thank you Sansa." Jaime spoke first, a charming smile on his face.  
"Yes, dear sister. We appreciate it." Leana smiled and her sister walked off.

Next, came her parents and the two youngest boys of the family.  
"Look after my daughter." Lord Stark told the Kingslayer, as Catelyn forced a smile for them both.  
"I will. With my life." He replied, tightening his grip on Leana's hand.  
Ned nodded once, before leading his wife off to join Sansa at the table.

"Congratulations, both of you." Tyrion smirked. "Have a good night, because we've got weeks of travelling ahead of us."  
"Yes, thank you for reminding us." Jaime said sarcastically.  
"No, but do, enjoy." He winked and sauntered off.

"He is a good, but oddly strange man." Leana noted.  
"That is Tyrion to a 'T'" Jaime agreed.  
Leana laughed softly as the line of people got shorter. 

"Lannister." Robb regarded coldly when it was his turn.  
"Sorry, were you addressing me or my lord husband?" Leana asked sharply. "I am a Lannister now."  
Jaime smirked. He hadn't expected that.  
"Now is not the time. We will talk later."  
Robb looked defeatedly at his twin sister. She'd never been so cold to him, but he had been out of line. It pained him to see her happy with the Kingslayer. He was no good for her. She deserved someone better.

Jon Snow, who stood next to Robb, nodded respectfully to them both before following Robb.  
"That was...unusual."  
"He was being rude. He had no right to be. I am happy - is that not enough for him?"  
"That is a good point."

The last to congratulate them were the Royal family.  
They made their congratulations and blessings in front of the crowd before taking their own seats.

Jaime stood up, as tradition and said "Thank you, all, for supporting me and my lady wife today. Let the feast begin!"  
The crowd cheered and roared as drink and food began to be served.

The musicians began to play also, heightening the atmosphere of the celebration.  
Leana laughed with her husband as he sat down.  
"I think this is the first time we've been able to talk properly today." Jaime noted."Yes, I believe it is. Are you happy, Jaime?"  
"Yes. You are too I hope."  
"Of course."  
"Will you kiss me again?" He asked cheekily, a dazzling smile upon his face.  
Leana didn't hesitate. Kissing was easy. He did have the most amazing lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Even though in Game of Thrones it's guys take the girl and vice versa, I looked it up and apparently it's girls take the girl and the boys take the boy.**

When the food had gone, and just drink was left, a steward brought Storm to his mistress.

"Storm!" Leana grinned, bending down to cuddle her direwolf, apologising to a friend she had been speaking to at the time. "Yes,m you're a good boy." She cooed.  
She ruffled his black ears and he leaned in closer to her. Jaime walked from the other side of the room, to meet them.  
Storm had already been introduced to Jaime, and been instructed to treat him as he did Leana.  
It seemed to work, though he did have a bit of reluctance.  
"I seem to be overrun by wolves tonight." Jaime said jokingly.  
"I suppose I am too, now that I am a lion." Leana added.

Now that she would share a bed with Jaime, there would be no room for Storm. He did have the huge bed that Leana had made when she first got him, but he was used to sleeping next to her in the furs.

"Be good. I will get you tomorrow." Leana told her wolf. He was then taken away by the Steward, to Robb's room, where he would spend the night with his brother Grey Wind.

It was just in time too. Suddenly, Leana was swept off her feet, and taken from Jaime by her closest female friends and family.

It was time for the bedding ceremony. Suddenly, her nerves were all she thought about - it was the part she'd been dreading. Everyone cheered and wooped as she was escorted from the room and taken to hers.

The small crowd consisted of her mother, Sansa, Ashara, a few others that she was very familiar with, and thankfully, not the Queen.  
"Sansa, what are you doing here?" Leana asked, "Are you not too young?"  
"I will be in your situation eventually. Besides, I am thirteen, I am perfectly old enough." Sansa answered.  
"Come here my lady, let me free your hair."  
Ashara removed the rope braids from her head, got a brush to smooth out her hair.  
"Mother, I'm terrified. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm scared!"  
"Oh, my darling." Catelyn sighed sadly, "I wish you did not have to do this."  
"It is not that, I suppose I want to do this, but how do I make him happy?" Leana pushed.  
"On second thoughts my lady, I will plait your hair." Ashara interrupted as her mother and older friends started to give helpful tips.  
Leana heard things like, 'Let him lead', 'Let him be in charge', and 'When you cry out in pleasure, cry his name'.

Whilst tying her braid with a ribbon, Ashara leant over and whispered in her ear. "Remember the conversation we had yesterday, my lady."

 _"How are you faring my lady?" Ashara asked as she helped her mistress dress._

 _"Nervous. Very nervous in fact, and now it's only tomorrow - the bedding ceremony panics me. I only have a rough idea of what to do. I want to make Jaime happy, Ashara, and I want it to be memorable for me." Leana replied. "Do you have any advice? I need everything I can get."_

 _Ashara blushed._

 _"You do! Please, I need to know." Leana pleaded._

 _Ashara hesitated. "Um... he might like it if you take charge... Um... If you roll over and sit on top of him, and just-"_

The conversation that they had shared yesterday made Leana blush, and she scolded herself for it. She shouldn't act like a stupid little virgin. She had to act like the grown woman she was, even though she was in fact a virgin.

"We must get you out of your dress, Jaime will arrive in a few minutes."

Leana nodded and stood so they could do so. Being naked didn't embarrass her, especially in front of Ashara. Ashara dressed her everyday.

She was then escorted to her bed where she sat. She noticed that the furs had been folded at the bottom of the bed.  
"We will leave you now, my love." Her mother said sorrowfully, kissing her on the forehead before reluctantly leaving the room.  
"Good Luck, and may the gods bless you with fertility!" Sansa called as she, too, left.

Leana prayed to the gods that Jaime would hurry up, she didn't want to be left to her thoughts - they'd drive her insane with self-doubt and worry. From the sitting position she was in, she slid down, so she was lying, and laid her hands over her naked stomach. She stayed, staring up at the canopy of her four-poster bed.

After what seemed like forever, she heard jeers outside her door before it opened and closed only a second afterwards.

In the silence she heard another's breathing. Jaime.  
Gods, it was finally time.

"You seem to be very comfortable, naked in front of me." Jaime noted, breaking the silence.  
"My mind wanders elsewhere." She replied.

Only when the mattress dipped beside her did she look from the canopy to her husband's face.

A wolfskin robe was being slipped off his body.  
She tried her hardest not to blush, but it was an impossible task.  
Jaime turned and reached over, stroking her cheek. "Just relax."  
Leana nodded. "I apologise-"  
"For what?" He smiled softly. Never, had Leana seen Jaime smile like this in public. It had only ever been in front of family or her. He always wore his brave, cocky facade in front of everyone else.  
"What do I do?" She asked sheepishly.  
"What your body tells you to do." He said, crawling over so he was supporting himself over her.

He could feel the uncertainty radiating off her.  
"I won't ever hurt Leana. I'll take care of you, I promise."  
She nodded and smiled smalley.  
"I trust you."


	11. Chapter 11

When Leana woke, she was flat on her back, staring up at the canopy. She turned her head and found Jaime lying on the opposite side of the bed, on his side.

She didn't wake cuddled up to him, like her older friends claimed to do with their husbands. Did that mean she was repulsive? Had she done something wrong the previous night?

Jaime had assured her she hadn't, after they'd thrown aside the bloodied sheet and pulled up the furs so their naked bodies were covered. They'd stayed close afterwards, perhaps it was just the way of sleep that had separated them.

No longer uncomfortable in her nakedness, she shuffled closer to Jaime, cautiously draping an arm over him, in fear of waking him.  
It had the opposite effect. He shivered, and yawned.  
He yawned twice as he blinked his eyes open to face the dim light coming from the window.  
"You're freezing." He muttered, still half asleep.  
"Oh. I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you..." Leana replied apologetically.  
"No, it's fine. We would have to wake sometime." He rolled over to face her.  
"Yes." She frowned. Could she not stay frozen in the little bliss she was in now forever? "I wanted to say thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For yesterday. For last night." She smiled, embarrassed. Jaime grinned, it felt good knowing he had that effect on her.  
"I suppose I should thank you too."

She blushed, her thoughts entirely inappropriate for the time of the morning.  
"What is it?" The Kingslayer asked,  
"Well, it was amazing. I was rather hoping we could do it again." She said sheepishly,  
"My, you are greedy..." He teased. "But I would be delighted."

It was tradition for the newly weds to be left alone by maids and servants for three days after. That meant dressing and doing her hair herself. She found it no trouble, partly because of the fact that she picked out a dress that required no lacing or fastening.

The pair would not have left the bed if it were not for the fact that they were leaving at midday, and Leana would be leaving her family behind her.

They had agreed to split for the morning to be able to break their fast with their own families, to manage a more personal goodbye. Also, both thought it best to avoid the tension between the Lannisters and Starks.

When Leana walked towards the door, taking her first proper steps of the morning, she noticed an ache between her thighs.  
Her husband noticed her wince. "Are you well?"  
"Yes. I will be fine." Leana assured him.  
"I apologise. I will be more gentle next time." He promised, realising the cause of her pain.  
"No! No, it is quite alright." She replied quickly.  
He smirked and nodded once. "I will see you later."  
"Yes. Farewell for now."

As she sat down at the dining table, she realised she was the last one to do so.  
"My apologies for being late."  
"You were not, my dear. We only just sat." Catelyn assured her eldest daughter.  
"How was last night?" Sansa asked curiously,  
"Now, Sansa. It isn't the conversation for at the dining table." Leana answered, winking and grinning at her sister, who giggled. "How are we all on this fine morning?"  
There was a chorus of 'Well, thank you'.  
When Leana's eyes scoured the people at the table, she noticed one who was missing.  
"Jon. Is he not joining us?" She asked, and her mother had immediately tensed. She disliked Jon Snow, and she was the only one who did.  
"No." She answered. "I thought it should be proper."  
"It is not proper unless he is here." Leana said, and finding her confidence - as now being a married woman she continued, "Whether you like it or not mother, he is our brother and I wish for him to attend my last meal at Winterfell, and I am sure so would Arya, Sansa and Bran."  
Thankfully, the three others who she had mentioned nodded.

Ned, who had also wanted him there but had not asked him, in respect for his wife's wishes, now asked a servant to send for his eldest son, his bastard -as people so hatefully called him- Jon Snow.

Catelyn looked defeated, but noted she had been selfish. Her children were very close with him, and her children always came first.

After the fairly awkward meal, with no one knowing what to say to one another, they disbanded, for an hour, before finally departing.  
In the hour, Leana had retrieved Storm, who was more than happy to see her. He brushed against her legs, and yapped happily.

Within the hour she was also reunited with Jaime, who had apparently had a pleasing morning with his family. As a couple, when it was finally time, they went to the courtyard, followed by servants who carried their belongings in trunks to the carriages.

Jaime again, walked over to his family and Leana to her's.

First, she said goodbye to her youngest brother, Rickon - who in all fairness didn't really understand. He wouldn't miss her that much, he was too little.  
"You'll be in charge now Rickon." Leana had said,  
"No, I won't. Robb is still here."  
"Yes, but Robb will be very busy. You will have to look after mother when he is otherwise involved."  
"I'm a big boy." He said confidently, puffing out his chest like he had seen so many men do.  
Leana laughed, "Yes, you are."  
Bran understood, but he was off to King's Landing with their father, at least he would still be with him, and his two other sisters.  
She hugged him all the same. Also, acting as a man of the house, Bran showed no doubt or sadness.

Arya shoved Bran out of the way and threw her arms around her sister.  
"You have to come to Kings Landing as often as you can." She pleaded.  
"I will try my best." Leana assured, a bit taken aback.  
"You have too! Sansa will drive me mad. She won't stop talking about Prince Lukas. You're the only sane one!"  
Leana smiled, but she could started to get the feeling in the back of her throat when she was about to cry. "Okay. But, when I am not - promise you will be good. For father-"  
Arya pulled away and nodded furiously. "Of course."  
They nodded strongly, smiling at one another before Arya ran off to Jon, whom Leana had already bid farewell.

Sansa had just giggled, wished her well, and asked the same that Arya had, except blaming Arya for the mishappenings.

Her mother had been difficult. Her mother was crying. Her father had kept his braveface. Besides, it was nothing he hadn't done before. Her father hugged her, apologised, and wished her well.

Her mother had kept her in a long embrace, instructing her in stupid motherly things before kissing each of her cheeks and reluctantly letting her go to Robb.

The twins, simply stood, facing each other for seconds, before both of them flung their arms around one another.  
"You'll stay safe, won't you?"  
"Of course Robb. And you'll look after yourself."  
"Yes. And Winterfell."  
"I'm going to miss you dear brother." She sobbed, but still (thankfully) no tears.  
"And you too, Leana."

She pulled away and look at his face. He was fighting tears, she could tell. He was a man, of course he didn't want to cry in front of everyone.  
The King yelled for them all to round up and leave.  
That was it, she was leaving now.

The family who were going to Kings Landing were already heading to their carriages. After one last, sad look at her brother, she went to hers.  
No longer part of the Kings Guard, and now a lord, Jaime joined her not long after.  
As the carriage began to move, Leana began to cry. Wet, salty tears rolled down her face.  
She chewed her lip, keeping back any hideous sobs.

When Jaime noticed, and became concerned, he reached for her, and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.  
"I am sorry. I should not be so weak." Leana mumbled.  
"Do not apologise for feeling." He said simply.


	12. Chapter 12

Leana had not cried since. It had been a week of travelling, and everything was going smoothly. In fact, they had travelled quicker than expected, and were to arrive in Casterly Rock a week early. It was both a good and a bad thing. She could not wait to stop moving, but was not looking forward to meeting her new father by marriage, Tywin Lannister.

It was a few days later when Leana had flowered, crushing any plans of birthing a child. She scolded herself, and talked herself down. She was a disappointment - she should have gotten pregnant, and been carrying Jaime's child, and she couldn't even do that.

She didn't cry for it, but hated herself.

When she had told her husband, he just shrugged it off and told her they would try again as soon as possible... 'These things happen, we cannot always be successful'.

He was disappointed, behind the dismissive facade, but did not blame his wife. His dear Leana had always put the utmost faith in him and had believed in him when no one else did. She followed him blindly, even with the name 'Kingslayer' haunting his every move.

In his last meeting with his sister, she'd wished him well with fertility. It obviously had not been successful. Jaime wasn't one for religion anyway. Only when it suited him, and only when it was to placate other people.

"Sometimes you hit the target with one shot. Others, it can take nights of vigorous fucking to achieve anything." Tyrion had told him, as if he was an expert. Though, he had many affairs with a certain whore and still did not impregnate her.

Was Jaime even ready for a child?

He wanted one, but could he cope with one? Of course he could, it was a woman's job. He just had to provide for it - so it could have a luxurious life. That would be easy with his title.

Whenever he had the time he still challenged the soldiers travelling with him. He would enjoy the attention as people would crowd around to watch. Especially when they made camp for the night.

He wouldn't harm too badly, just a cut or a bruise at most.

Jaime's wife, often accompanied by his brother would sit, at the front watching. Tyrion found it the least bit interesting, and often returned to a book during it, but Leana would always pay attention, looking intrigued throughout. Whether it was feigned or not, it still gave him a good feeling.

With his manly pride, he hadn't admitted it, but she was the best thing that could of happened. No one had ever trusted him, admired him or believed in him apart from his twin sister and younger brother.

She was brilliant.

"Your half-brother, he was a character wasn't he?" Tyrion remarked.

"Jon? Yes, I suppose. Though, I'd never seen him as quiet as when the Royal family were there." Leana acknowledged, looking up from her lap to look at the Dwarf, sitting on the opposite side of the carriage.

"Well, as a bastard, I expect your parents wanted him too."

"My mother did." Leana said quickly. "She has never liked him, always loathed him."

"I imagine she would."

"Much to her annoyance, we've always been close." She smiled smalley, memories coming back into mind. Memories of when Catelyn would try to scold him and Robb or her would take the blame and support Jon.

"You seemed very interested in the Night's Watch, why did you not travel to the wall?"

"I was planning too, at first. However, then I realised that I probably would not appreciate being in the cold for that long." He replied, a half smirk upon his face.

Sheepishly, she changed the subject asking the question that had been floating around in her head for a while.

"Does Jaime like me?" She felt like a stupid little girl asking the question, but she needed to know. He had assured her he didn't mind about the lack of pregnancy, but he wasn't a man to be rude about it. "Please, tell me the truth. I need to know."

Tyrion looked at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Of course he likes you. He more than likes you. My brother... let me put it this way; if he didn't want to marry you, he would not have married you. What would give you that idea?" Tyrion did his best to encourage his sister by marriage.

"I thought he would be angry with me because I was not with child..-"

"No. He knows that is not your fault. You must not let that bother you - it will happen in time." He assured her "Dear Sister, do not fret."

She smiled at him. His words had assured her.

"I like it when you call me your sister. I truly feel I belong."

Tyrion smirked. "I will try and do it more often."

They pair felt the carriage slow down, and eventually stop. Before either of them had time to get out and ask, the door was opened and Jaime climbed in, taking a seat next to his wife.

"I apologise. I became rather tired and though it best that I didn't fall off my horse."

"That is understandable. I think I may ride actually. Farewell."

Hastily, Tyrion exited the carriage, leaving the two alone.

"He wasn't to vulgar I hope,"

"Oh no, of course not. I rather enjoy his company. When you are absent, it is nice to have a break from the constant flatterers. It's nice to have honesty."

Jaime smirked. She was right, unfortunately, many of the maids and service men were constantly bothering them, sucking up to them both. It was tedious.

"I have to agree."

Offering his arms out to her, she shuffled along the seat so Jaime could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I am glad I was married to you." She admitted quietly, but confidently.

To that, Jaime was unsure of how to respond. The only thing that had confirmed that he heard it was that his arms tightened slightly around her.

With no invitation she nestled into him, and rested her head on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime had kept to his word. As soon as Leana had finished flowering, he spent every night between her legs. It was no longer just for the purpose of a child, Leana had become rather talented in the art of love making. She found new ways of pleasuring him each time.

Each time he was pleased, she would search for tips on how to please him further, both from Tyrion (which could be rather embarrassing) and Ashara. Unfortunately, because the only thing separating them from the world was a piece of red fabric, they had to keep themselves quiet.

Afterwards, the bed would always be intruded by Storm, who now nearly took up all of the bed.

The first few times that this had happened, Jaime didn't know how to react, just stared at the wolf as he licked Leana's bare arms. Besides, Storm had been a bit hostile towards Jaime for a week or two.

Eventually it became a daily habit, and Storm would stay with them for a while, before he was shooed onto the King-sized dog bed that Leana had made for him when she first got him.

Alone, with Leana, Jaime was different. He wasn't the cocky Lannister that everyone with any sense was cautious of, he was just a man, who cared for his wife... who loved his wife. He had fallen in love with Leana, but had not said it, in fear of rejection. Just because they were married did not mean there was a mutual feeling of love.

A man who could stand in front of a thousand enemies and not feel fear couldn't even admit his feelings. It was pathetic.

The did share intimate moments, more than just lustful moments. He hoped that was because she returned the feelings.

During the past few weeks, Leana had began to think about her family again. How were her sisters,her father and younger brother, on their way to King's Landing? What about Jon, on the wall or Robb and her mother at Winterfell?

Ravens were difficult whilst travelling, so Leana didn't use them. She would wait until she arrived at Casterly Rock... her new home.

After another long day of travelling, as soon as the tents had been set up, Leana went to hers and collapsed on the bed, still in her dress.

She did not bother to look for Jaime, not today. He'd spent the latter half of the day on horseback. Leana had considered it, but lately she'd constantly felt exhausted, and found it easier to rest in the carriage.

Falling asleep rather quickly, she barely noticed the sound of her husbands footsteps as he approached the bed.

"Are you well, my lady?" He asked in concern, noting her different state. Normally she would be waiting for him.

"Yes," She mumbled, "I'm just extremely tired... and my back is aching."

"I don't imagine the corset helps."

"No..." She agreed sleepily, trying to keep awake for a few moments longer so she could talk to him.

"Would you like my help?" He suggested, smirking slightly at the sight of his incapable wife,

She nodded and forced her self up into a sitting position so Jaime could unlace the cage.

When she could breathe properly, she sighed in relief.

"Better?" Jaime asked chuckling,

"Better."

"I can give you a massage if my lady commands?" He teased,

"You're too good to me." She said, but returned to lying on her stomach so he could.

"That is my job as a husband I believe."

She sighed contentedly, "I love you Jaime"

The next morning, Leana travelled only with Storm in the carriage. The direwolf was too big to join her on the seats, but lay by her feet, or rather, over them. Often, he would sit up and rest his giant head on her lap, looking for a fuss.

She had been informed that they would arrive in Casterly Rock earlier than expected. She was filled with relief when she realised she would be able to sleep in a proper bed, and live in stone walls once again. However, the daunting prospect of meeting and dining with her father in law was not so appealing.

She had never met Tywin Lannister before, but she had heard about him. It was known that he never smiled, and his only concern was his family's status. He was the complete opposite of her own parents, the people who cared about their children, who put them first.

In front of him. she would just remain the polite lady she had been brought up to be. She wouldn't show weakness, because Tywin would rip her to pieces at any sign of one. That had been a warning from Tyrion.

She was comforted by the fact that Tyrion would join them. Jaime would not let Tywin make her feel uncomfortable, but Tyrion would diffuse the tension, and had promised her that he would take some of the attention away from her.

It was odd to think that they had only known each other for just under two months. They were married, and good friends, at least she hoped they were.

At her request, and knowledge that her brother in law and her husband would continue to ride for a while, she had Ashara join her in the carriage.

"How has it been my lady?" She asked gently,

"Very good, for me at least, thank you."

"I don't mean to pry, but was I helpful?"

"Of course. I won't go into much detail, but he seemed pleased. Hopefully I won't need anymore tips... I was wondering - did you know any symptoms for being with child?"

"I'm no maester..."

"I know, I know... of course not. Sorry." Leana reprimanded herself, "It is just that there is no maester here, and I will have to wait. I was just curious."

"My lady, it is perfectly fine. I do know that it would be to early to tell. You would only be at the most, two weeks with child."

Leana giggled, "Yes, I suppose so. It is just that I feel different. I didn't want to ask anyone I didn't know incase I did get my hopes up too high."

"It could just be the change in temperature, it is very warm here in the south, my lady."


	14. Chapter 14

For the last few miles, Leana had simply found it to warm in the carriage, and went on horseback. She was surrounded by her personal handmaiden, several other ladies-in-waiting and a few guards. Her wolf ran alongside her, never growing tired. She envied her direwolf, even sitting, she was tired. She had been continuously fatigued for a week now. It was no fun. She would force herself to do what she had to, only taking short naps when absolutely necessary - but it had become difficult since it was too warm in the carriage.

Near the front of the parade, she looked at the people who were gathering, to look as if she was royalty. Her Lord Husband has ridden ahead with Tyrion to greet their father before Leanna got there. Leanna would not meet him until the evening, which was only a few hours away.

She put on a smile, wanting to make a good impression on the people. She would someday be the Lady of Casterly Rock, alongside Jaime. It terrified her. She had only ever thought that she would be married off to one of the Mormonts or the Karstarks... never to the biggest, richest and most famous family. Especially, since there was apparently a feud between them.

She was taken aback by the size of the castle. It was easily more than twice the size of the Stark's castle. Stopping her horse, she was immediately assisted by a squire, to get down. She thanked the boy before he ran off. Ashara followed shortly behind, paces behind.

Leana' eyes wandered as she walked out of the crowd to the doors of the castle, which were open and inviting. The Castle was beautiful, made of a pale stone. It was much different to Winterfell, but that was a good thing... it was nice to have a change.

The heat was slightly uncomfortable, but she was sure she would get used to it.

More servants made their way down to the arriving party. This was another thing. Leana had only ever had a handful of servants in the entire house. Here they seemed to have a handful of servants for every lady or lord.

Leana was guided up the steps and into the marvellous building. It was beautifully built.

"Leana!" Jaime became visible, standing on the other side of the room by a impressive staircase.

She regarded him with a smile as she approached him. "It is truly a stunning castle."

"I am glad you like it. I'll give you a tour, soon. I imagine you want to rest."

He stood in a ray of light that shone through a small window, his golden hair as radiant as the sun. He was truly a Lannister, and he was home.

Leana stood aside with Jaime, letting the many servants carry in her trunks of clothing and other necessary belongings. Afterwards, finally able to walk into the new room.

"This is your room?"

"For the duration of my life." Jaime confirmed. Leana smiled cutely.

"Little Jaime Lannister. I bet you were always causing trouble for your father."

"Alongside Tyrion of course." He smirked, "...And now, it is our room. Of course, in order for it to be proper, you have your own room down the hall."

The pair were interrupted by a brisk knocking on the door.

"My lady?" Ashara's voice made it's way through the thick door.

Leana answered it, "I am fine Ashara. I will ask for you when I am in need of service."

"Of course, my lady." Ashara responded, before once again leaving them alone.

"I am so sorry." Leana remarked, taking a seat on the oversized bed. It could fit six people on it, comfortably.

She let a sigh of contentment escape her lips as she relaxed on the comfortable mattress,

"It is no problem. Enjoying yourself?"

"It is heaven."

Before continuing to her, he bolted the door. He crawled behind her on the bed and unlaced the bodice of the thin, northern style dress. It was still rather thick for the heat of the south.

She stood up, and let the gown fall to the floor with a soft thud. The gown had been plain blue, a royal blue. It was just a casual dress, yet it was still uncomfortable. She owned dresses without corseted bodices, but for the arrival in Casterly Rock, she had to look at least a bit decent.

"You're naked."

"It was too warm for small clothes. It added an extra layer. It was either go without small clothes, or a dress. I thought that you would favour the former." Leana explained.

"You thought correctly. If any of my men looked at you desirably, I'd remove their eyes." He said playfully, yet protectively pulling his wife onto his lap.

"That may be a little extreme."

"You are mine, I do not like sharing." He growled, a lustful glint in his eye.

"What about sharing a bath?"

Later that day Leana had explored her own room, when she had left Jaime to change for her evening meal with her new father in law. She tried to put the thought to the back of her head, also trying to convince herself that everything would go smoothly.

Surely Lord Tywin could not be as unpleasant as everyone made him out to be. Besides, Tyrion and Jaime had promised to divert the attention from her.

Ashara helped her lace the specially made dress that fitted her body perfectly. She had asked that the dress was not of Lannister colours, incase Lord Tywin deemed her unworthy of the Lannister name. Her dress was instead a pale blue, the same colour as the sea. The sleeves were short, as they needed to be in this heat. The dress was off shoulder and dipped slightly lower than she felt necessary at her breasts.

Her new maids had assured her it was the style in the south, and that her attire was not inappropriate for her highborn status. The dress pooled at her feet, and dragged behind her as she walked, rippling like water.

The bodice was only lightly boned, which allowed her more comfort.

When the time came, she took a deep breath in.

A knock on the door was swiftly followed by it being opened, and Jaime entering.

His lips extended into a grin, his eyes roaming over his wife.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you, my lord. And you look very handsome."

His grin turned to a smirk. He held his arm out so Leana could thread hers with his, and she accepted the offer, linking arms with him. Together they walked to the private dining hall of Tywin. For the duration of the walk Jaime reassured her, noting how nervous she was. She was doing it for Jaime as well as herself, she couldn't embarrass her lord husband in front of his father.

The doors were opened by servants, and Leana got her first glimpse of Lord Tywin, who was standing at the top of the table, with Tyrion at the opposite end.

His face was emotionless, until he saw his new daughter. His eyes studied her carefully, and Leana found herself speechless. She held herself confidently, not showing any weakness, as her husband had instructed her to do.

Tywin's gaze broke away from her and he walked to the seat to the right of him and pulled out the chair. Gesturing to it, he spoke, "Lady Leana, welcome to Casterly Rock"


	15. Chapter 15

Jaime had taken the seat on the other side of her, and Tyrion sat opposite Jaime, a space between him and his father. The tension between them was obvious. Leana then felt as if she should take the attention away from him.  
"I must firstly, give you my gratitude for getting my son out of the Kingsguard." Tywin said, "I thought he would never leave, and I would be left without an heir."  
Leana inconspicuously glanced at Tyrion, in confusion. She knew they had a 'difficult' relationship, but she did not know that Tywin would go as far as ignoring him as an heir. He shook his head smalley at her, as if to tell her not to make a fuss about it.

"I believe it is the King and the Queen you should thank. They thought to arrange it."  
"Our dear sister has always been one for match-making." Tyrion agreed.  
"If it was Cersei's doing, she would have married him to a Martell, or a Tyrell. A family richer than the Starks."  
She took the minor insult to her family silently. She simply tensed for a second and showed no other sign of reaction. Though, she supposed in someway it was a compliment to herself.

"Are you with child yet?"  
Leanna glanced at Jaime who stared with a rigid jaw.  
"It would be to early to tell my lord."  
"Yes, well. I suppose you plan to have many children. The Starks often do. It is your duty to my son to give him sons. Preferably more than two-"  
"Pardon me, Lord Tywin, I may be a woman, but I am certainly not a brood bitch." She cut him off sharply, his words offending her. "You may think lowly of the Starks, but we were taught to stand up for ourselves, and to remember that we run our own lives. We are not objects."  
"Good."  
Tywin looked up at her from his plate, putting a forkful of food into his mouth.  
"Good?"  
She fingered the knife that lay near her right hand.  
"Yes." He answered. Jaime's hand found its way to her thigh and squeezed gently. Across the table, Tyrion sighed.  
"The Lannisters do not want a weak woman in their family. If you were not prepared to stick up for yourself as you did, I would have deemed you unworthy of my son, and sent you back home."  
Leanna stumbled over her words in shock.  
"I should have warned you. I did not think he would do it." Tyrion admitted.  
Leana blinked stupidly and took a second before replying. "Well played, sir."  
"Jaime, I will be leaving shortly and travelling to Fair Isles for a month. I expect you to run the holdfast in my stead. It is good practice for the future." Tywin continued, changing the subject completely.  
Jaime did not reply straight away. He mulled it over in his head. "Why me? I have no experience, Tyrion would run things more efficiently."  
"You're my son." Tywin answered, his voice sincere, locking eyes with Jaime.  
"So am I." Tyrion added,  
Tywin ignored him and Leana found herself clenching her jaw in anger at Tywin's dismissive and hurtful behaviour towards Tyrion.

As the meat course was brought in, the smell wafted through the air into her nose. The smell of sizzling pork was suddenly treacherous. It was so bad, she almost choked. As it was brought closer, it just got worse.  
In fear of clearing her stomach upon the table, she threw her chair back and scurried out of the room, trying to apologise as she did so. She had barely ran a metre out of the door before she could no longer hold it back, and vomited all over the floor.  
Her husband was there instantly, resting one hand comfortingly on her back whilst the other gathered loose strands of hair away from her face.

Maids and Servants swarmed to her like moths to a flame. One or two dashed off to fetch water to clean, others sought to comfort or help her.  
"Jaime, take her to her room. I'll send for the Maester."  
"Thank you, Tyrion." Jaime muttered, helping his wife stand up right when it had ceased, and led her away from the mess on the floor, through the keep to her chambers.  
"I am sorry. Just... the smell... of-" Leana didn't even want to finish the sentence in the fear that she would think about it again and vomit even more. "Does your father hate me?"  
"Why would he hate you for being ill. I remember how my mother was ill at the smell of pork when she carried Tyrion. Perhaps it is the same with you."  
"I do hope. Though, after last time - I do not want to have my hopes crushed."  
Jaime did not reply as he tenderly tugged at the strings of her outer dress and pushed it off, leaving her in her shift.

True to his word, Tyrion shortly followed with the Maester.  
The maester looked slightly younger than she had ever seen, though she'd only ever know Maester Luwin. His hair was still white, and he looked experienced, and kindly - someone who would look after you.  
"Please, my dear. Sit or lie on the bed."  
She sat. She did not think lying would be a good option at this point.  
The Maester neared her and reached out to feel her forehead. His brow furrowed.  
"There is no sign of a temperature. You are neither to warm nor to cold." The maester explained, "Did you consummate the marriage?"  
"Yes." Leana answered easily, and honestly, though she did not mention that they had failed in their first attempt.  
"It could be that you are with child, though it would be too early to tell." He sighed, "Do you still feel sickness?"  
"Not now, no."  
"Yes. The most likely answer is that you are with child. I will wait for a moon and half's time before I examine you. I will leave you to rest. Relaxing for the rest of the night shall stop any further child-carrying sickness."

Tyrion who had stood in the doorway followed the Maester out, shutting the door behind them after smiling at the couple.  
"I did tell you." Jaime said smugly, "My mother experienced the same."  
"And I told you, I do not wish to get my hopes up."  
"I'll keep you locked in this room, safe from dangers until you have had the child." He teased,  
"That would possibly be too far, Ser."  
He kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed with her.  
"Should we not go and join your father?"  
"No. The maester told you to relax. That is what you shall do. For your sake, and the babe's."  
"Jaime, he said it would be too early to tell. I could be childless."  
"Shall we make sure you are not?" His eyes flashed with lust, for his nearly naked wife.  
Her answer was unspoken as she pulled her shift over her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaime woke reluctantly, the sun almost blinding to his delicate eyes. Noticing the lack of his wife next to him, he turned his head and saw her by the wardrobe with her handmaiden, Ashara who was beginning to do the first lace on her new southern dress.  
"Stop." Jaime ordered, though it was barely heard as his voice was hoarse after a nights sleep.  
Both of the women's heads turned to him, and Leana looked apologetic.  
"I did not mean to wake you-"  
"No, you did not. Just do not proceed to dress. I want to take you somewhere."  
"Surely, I must dress for tha-"  
"No."  
"Ashara, please leave us. I will call for you later." Leana commanded.  
"Of course m'lady." Ashara nodded and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Leana stood and pushed the dress from her shoulders. She hung it back up before returning to her husband on the bed.  
"So wanton." She teased gently, lying beside him.  
"Yes... and no. I want you to join me on the beach... to join me in the water." He explained, grinning. "There is a private stretch of the beach. It is only available to the family of Casterly Rock, which is my father, Tyrion, Cersei, you and I. We will be the only ones."  
She blushed lightly, "Well, then I suppose it will be fine."  
"The water is warm. It it like getting into a bath."  
"It sounds perfect. Can we go now?"  
He smirked in amusement.  
"Now, first you must break your fast." His eyes flickered down to her abdomen.  
She noticed and scowled. "You may only be getting your hopes up."  
He rolled his eyes, "And you may be pessimistic."  
"We shall have something on the way out then, yes? I'll just wear my robe."

Leana slipped on a thick robe, tied it tightly and watched her husband do the same.  
He stood like a god on earth. She had never really considered how privileged she was to be wed to the great Jaime Lannister.  
With bare feet, the two trekked out of their chambers and down to one of the many drawing rooms. Leana was instructed to wait their whilst Jaime dashed into the Kitchens and got them each a piece of fruit.  
There was no way Jaime would let the servants look upon his wife in her current state of dress.

* * *

The fine sand was delightful beneath her feet. It was so soft and warm. Leana could not help but wiggle and bury her toes in it.  
As Jaime had told her, the beach was empty. It was a small stretch of beach, but it was very beautiful. Leana had visited the beach many years ago, but it was in the north, so it was far too cold to go swimming and it was not where near as beautiful as this.  
That beach had been pebbly, gritty, grey and bleak. This beach was luxurious, fine and vibrantly coloured. The sand was almost white, and the ocean transparent.  
Jaime put his arm around her waist and drew her close to his side. In this formation, they neared the water that was gently lapping at the shore.  
Before they were close enough to be in it, Jaime stopped her and pointed to the towering cliffs in the not to far distance on their right.  
"Those are the cliffs I used to dive off as a boy."  
They were sky high. Leana almost did a double take. He dived off those?  
"I married a mad man."  
"No. You married the greatest, bravest Man in Westeros."  
"If that what helps you to sleep at night." Leana grinned.

Metres away from the waters edge, Leana was reluctant to take off her gown.  
"I promise you, it is just us." Jaime muttered, taking off his own robe and letting it pool on the sand. "If it makes it easier, we will run in."  
The pair did just that.

Jaime had been right, and the water had been pleasantly warm.  
"What do you think of your new home?"  
"You have yet to give me a proper tour. I imagine I will need an escort to prevent myself from getting lost for rather a while."

When they finally left the water, the air was slightly cooler and so the breeze was cold against their warmed bodies. Hastily, they both wrapped their robes around them and ran back to the keep.  
There, Leana called for Ashara.  
Jaime had matters to deal with, now he had reestablished his title as heir to Casterly Rock.  
With the entire day to herself, Leana decided that she would not spend it alone, but she would instead explore the Gardens - something she had not had at home in the cold weather.  
When she was dried and dressed, Ashara and herself would wonder the Gardens.  
She had passed them on the way to the beach, and could remember how to get to them.

She much preferred the southern gowns. The corsets were not so heavy, and the fabrics were lighter, to accommodate the warmer climate.  
With her handmaiden and wolf paces behind her, she strolled through the gardens. Her handmaiden carried a large flagon of water, for the wolf if he were to need it. Flowers of all colours bloomed proudly against bushes of every shade of green.  
Leana didn't fail to notice the abundance of statues, many sculptures of people, all with the last name Lannister and many others of Lions. The Lannisters were obviously very house proud.  
Yellow gravel crunched beneath her feet with every step. With no other sound except the odd chirp of a bird it was rather therapeutic, especially after weeks of constant chatter from a plethora of people.

After a long while, a rest was much needed. Her back was aching, unusually so. It had been on and off for several days. To add to that, she did not have as much energy as usual. She wanted them to be signs that she was with child, but she would not know for certain until two moons time. It would be an agonisingly long wait.  
Thankfully, she found solace on a stone bench in a convenient patch of shade. The cool was a relief in the heat of the sun.  
Sitting, she patted the area next to her for Ashara to join her.  
Her wolf, Storm, obediently lay at her feet, panting.  
Ruffling the fur on her head, she frowned. "This is no weather for your fur. You are too hot. Ashara, would you be so kind as to pass me the flagon?"  
In her hand, she lowered the jug, to allow the wolf access to it.  
"Mayhaps a barber will trim his fur."Ashara suggested.  
"A short haired direwolf? That will be a sight to see. It would improve things for him, I believe. Yes. I will see what can be done. It is either that, or Storm be confined to the shaded areas when he is outside. We shall try both."

Placing the flagon on the floor, Leana continued to gently stroke Storm.

"How are you faring, Ashara?"  
"Well, m'lady."  
"You can tell me the truth. What are the other servants and maids like here?"  
"The same as in Winterfell, m'lady. Some are welcoming. Some are not. How might you be?"  
"I miss my family. I must write them. I have never been away from them, for as long as I have lived. It is unusual." Leana answered honestly. "My Lord Husband is unaware. I try to keep anything like that away from him, I find it embarrassing."  
"If I may say so, I do not think you should. From what it seems, sharing concerns may be very helpful m'lady."  
"Do you miss your family?"  
"Very much m'lady. But my duty is with you."  
"That is very loyal of you. I like to think we are good friends."  
"I as well, m'lady."  
"Would you mind if I hugged you? You are the closest person to me from Winterfell."  
"And you to I, m'lady."  
Leana wrapped her arms delicately around her handmaiden who was the only person from home she felt fully comfortable with. The embrace was comforting and assuring in a place where she was surrounded by strangers.  
"Thank you." Leana said, pulling away. "It is comforting to have someone from home. If you ever need to talk, do not be afraid to ask. I know I will ask the same of you."

The conversation was cut off by the whining of the dire wolf, who now rested his large head upon Leana's lap, leaving a trail of drool on her skirts.


	17. Chapter 17

As future Lady of Casterly Rock, Leana had settled in perfectly. After two moons time she now knew Casterly Rock almost as well as Winterfell. The gigantic castle was now home to her.  
She did find however, that some nights in the first week she had to excuse herself to her own room to sob over her family. Home sickness had taken a hold, but with much encouragement from her husband, and her good brother Tyrion, the sickness was diminished. However, it was quickly replaced with many panes of physical sickness, that the maester blamed on her being with child.  
As this continued, the hopes of her pregnancy grew stronger.  
When she had first bled, her mother had told her stories of her own child-carrying experiences. She had described episodes of perfect bliss, and very little sickness.  
Leana had decided that her mother must have been lying, because she had suffered with severe sickness. When it hit her, it hit her hard - and sometimes for a period of time.  
Jaime had rarely been with her when it happened, but that didn't matter - it was something she didn't want him to see.

Four weeks into her stay, she sent messages to her mother and Robb in the north and her father and everyone in King's Landing.  
To her mother, the letter regarded how her youngest brother was and how Robb was faring as the stand-in Lord of Winterfell. Of herself, she wrote how beautiful Casterly Rock is, and how she was growing to love her life as Lady Lannister. Leana was aware of her mothers dislike of the Lannisters, but in attempt to soothe any qualms, she told her of how caring and welcoming Tyrion and her Lord Husband were, along with some of the distant relatives who visited Casterly Rock sometimes.  
She did not worry her mother with her homesickness, nor did she write of her possible pregnancy.

The letter to her father was similar. Though she asked many more questions such as how things were with her sister's betrothal to the Prince, and how her father was coping with ruling the seven kingdoms as the King's Hand. She asked for an update on her siblings that stayed with him in King's Landing. Leana also asked about her good sister, the Queen, for Jaime.  
Like with the letter to her mother, she didn't worry them with talk of her homesickness or possible pregnancy. Instead, she promised a visit in the upcoming months and asked to be alerted much in advance as to Sansa's wedding so that she could attend.

The next time she had met with Tywin Lannister, she apologised for their first meeting. It had been then that they had finished any discussions Tywin had wanted to start the last time. Most concerned her future role as Lady of Casterly Rock.  
Thankfully, a few days after that, he had left for the fair isles.

Now, two moons in, she had still not had her moon-blood. Today, she would meet with the Maester who would determine if she was with child.  
In her own room, she waited upon her bed in her undergarments. Jaime, fully clothed lazed in the beautifully crafted leather chair in the corner of the room. He watched his wife as she sat against the headboard, staring at her abdomen as if wishing it to grow bigger right there and then.  
"What shall we do if I am not?" Leana asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Try again." Jaime shrugged, trying to calm his wife who was on the verge of panicking.  
"And if that does not work?"  
"Try again. If that does not work, we will do without children."  
Her head shot up and with a piercing glare, she scowled. "No. If I am barren, you will find another Wife. One who can serve you properly."  
Rolling his eyes he pushed himself up from the chair and lumbered over to Leana. His wife was terribly paranoid and worried too much.

"Stop, now. You do yourself no good. You have all of the symptoms. Just think of something else. The maester will be here any moment."  
When she looked down at her abdomen and stared, she made out a slight rise, but she tried to convince herself that it was just a bit of extra weight she was carrying.

Though it was only a few more minutes before the Maester arrived, to Leana, it felt like hours.

"Good, good. You are ready." The maester muttered, smiling reassuringly. "I am going to see if I can feel anything and then I am just going to listen and see if I can hear any heartbeat. It should be quite simple."  
Jaime stood at the edge of the room, trying to look disinterested, in an attempt to seem casual for the sake of his Wife. He watched her wiggle her toes nervously.  
Leana nodded quickly, eager for him to get on with it.

The maester knelt on the floor beside her, and carefully placed his hands on her lower stomach. His brow furrowed in concentration.  
"Now, if you feel here, it is rather firm - which is a very good sign." Almost as soon as his hands had appeared, they had gone, but to be soon replaced with a cone like instrument, that he rested lightly upon her abdomen, and put his ear on the smaller part of it.  
She watched his face nervously for any sign something.  
He had closed his eyes, and when they flew open, it did make her jump slightly.  
"There it is! It is very faint - but it is there. Yours, and anothers. Lady Lannister, you are with child!"  
The unbearable weight was lifted from her shoulders. Though it was almost undetectable, she saw her husband relax in relief. This is what she had been waiting for since their wedding night. It was finally true.  
"As this is the case, it shall be a case of taking it easy, my Lady. You should be fine except for heavy lifting - do absolutely none of it."  
"Of course not, I would not dream of it."  
He smiled at her, standing back up.  
"Apart from that, you can continue as usual - nothing too strenuous."  
"Thank you, Maester." Jaime said  
"No matter, my Lord. I shall call upon you once a month to see how you are progressing. Good day."

When the maester had left and shut the door behind him, Leana let out a shriek of laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

The afternoon sun glared down onto the gardens of Casterly Rock.  
Hidden away, under the canopy in the shade of the trees, Lady Leana of Casterly Rock took afternoon tea.  
On her left, rather awkwardly sat her handmaiden. Even though Leana always allowed Ashara to join her for afternoon tea, she still felt out of place and inappropriate sitting there. Maids did not dine with Ladies.

A voice from behind them startled Ashara, and she flew out her seat - terrified that it might have been someone such as Lord Tywin who would have scolded her for sitting equally with a Lady.  
"My Lady,"  
"Lord Tyrion," Leana remarked, her face bright with amusement from her hand maiden's little show. "I was just taking afternoon tea in the gardens. Would you care to join me?"  
"I you do not object, then I shall."  
Tyrion climbed onto his chair and relaxed.  
"This weather makes me want to return to the cold of yours. After the child is born, we must arrange a trip to Winterfell." Tyrion groaned, grateful for the relief that the shade offered.  
"The sooner this child is born, the better."  
Leana was now six moons into her pregnancy - and already had a bump the size of a barrel though the Maester assured her there was only one child within her womb. By now she was convinced that her mother had been lying to her about the wonders of being with child - for herself it had been horrendous. The symptoms were endless as well as torturous.  
She had child-carrying sickness up until five moons, she was always tired - but could never sleep, her back ached whenever she stood and her feet were too swollen to be stood on comfortably. For long distances, she had to be assisted. It was truly an inconvenience not to mention embarrassing. As well as those predicaments, Leana also suffered rashes on her back and the occasional break out of hives on her swollen belly. Thankfully the Maester had plenty of ointments to soothe those.  
Her hygiene was unpredictable and her skin was terrible. She now required daily baths, which was proving rather an issue to her maids who had to ready them everyday.  
Her darling husband had taken it all in his stride. Whenever she fell into a sudden rage and yelled at him for no particular reason he would not react, and simply stand there until she was finished and then would take her into his arms whilst she cried.  
"How was Lannisport?"  
"The same as ever. Too many distant cousins whom I don't know the name of, requesting things of my father, or hating on me... Or both." He shrugged. "It's all very repetitive."  
Leana frowned. She was very fond of her good-brother. She was never able to understand people's inability to look past someones appearance and to judge them on their personality instead.

A week after Leana had been told that she was officially with child, Tyrion had travelled to Silverhill and then to Lannisport on business.  
In his absence, some things had changed -especially regarding her Direwolf.  
When the beast trotted up to them, Tyrion looked both confused and horrified.  
"What in the seven hells has happened to him?"  
Due to the hot weather, her direwolf was always to warm and so much so that it concerned her. As well as other precautions she had taken such as only allowing him to go out in the shade, in the early morning or late evening and ensuring he drank plenty, she had her wolf shaved.  
His fur was now clipped short all over his body. Storm did look very different and unusual, but it was something they had to do to keep him healthy and comfortable.  
It was that or let him be taken back home to Winterfell to Robb. She had really considered that as an option when she saw that he was not happy in this heat, but she also knew that Storm could barely be parted with her for more than an hour before he howled the place down. Thankfully, his short fur had been enough.  
Scratching Storm's head she replied, "His long fur was killing him, and I couldn't bear to let him go."  
"Better ugly than dead I suppose."  
Leana glared at him. "My wolf is not ugly."  
Sensing her anger, Storm bristled. Tyrion quickly changed his tune,  
"No, no he is not. My mistake." He noted quickly, "Have you received anything of interest from your family?"  
"Arya, my youngest sister is quite the little warrior, according to my father. I was able to convince my father to get her 'dancing' lessons, if only to keep her occupied and away from mischief in the Capital. Apparently, it worked. I haven't heard anything on Sansa and Lukas' wedding... Have you heard anything of concern or interest?"  
"There's a Targaryen girl in the East who's carrying a Dothraki King's child. There's an uproar about that."  
"Why does that cause concern? She's a child, is she not?"  
"Yes. Apparently King Robert worries that her child will take his throne."  
Leana almost laughed. "That is truly ridiculous, the child is not even born. Besides, it will be at least a decade before they should even consider being worried about him. A child can do nothing."  
"Mayhaps the King will listen to you."  
"Oh, do not fear. When I next see him he will hear what I have to say."  
"I do not doubt it."

* * *

The Capital had been everything Sansa had envisioned and more. Her life was perfect. She lived in the Capital, and was betrothed to Prince Lukas of House Baratheon, the future King of Westeros.  
She had become good friends with Princess Roslin, and they often spent days together, even when their lessons were finished.  
The weather here was much better than back in Winterfell, and Sansa would often swim in the Gardens whilst her handmaidens attended her every need and guards stood close-by, so nothing could harm her. She was treated like Royalty, which she would someday be.  
The Queen herself had met with her on an odd occasion to prepare her, and talk to her about what it would one day be like.  
Sansa's social status was not the only thing that had improved. Her Septa had encouraged her to work with those less fortunate than herself, such as in orphanages. She was now very involved in charity work when ever she had the chance and because of it, was now very popular. She was a very well liked person which would do well for when she was someday Queen.  
Every so often, the Prince, her betrothed would join her though when he accompanied her, they were always heavily guarded, which made travelling very impractical.  
There had been little talk of their actual marriage, but recently there had been talk of setting a date.  
Sansa knew that whenever it was, it would be the grandest event of the decade - and that she wanted to be involved in every part of the planning. Sansa would have her dream Wedding, no matter how long it took.

The youngest Stark girl was excelling in her most ladies, it was sewing or something that doesn't require much effort, but Arya was not a lady. No, she was a Water Dancer in training. Her Braavosi trainer, Syrio Forel had taught her well. So well in fact that she could now fight tirelessly, and almost disarm him. She was not entirely sure whether he was letting her win. Even so, she could beat her younger brother, Bran, every time - when they sparred with wooden swords. She was only ever allowed to use her proper sword (given to her by her half-brother Jon before they left Winterfell), which she had named Needle on dummies.  
She now lived by the phrase - 'Fear cuts deeper than swords'.

Now, for Bran, life had not been so pleasant. Within the first few weeks of being at Kings Landing he had scaled the Tower of the Hand and sadly fallen - though thankfully not to his death. He was however paralyzed form the waist down, which devastated both him and his family. For his own well being, his father, Ned Stark had him escorted back to Winterfell, as soon as he was well enough to be with his Mother.  
Their sister, in Casterly Rock had not been informed because they thought her settling in would be hard enough.

The Hand of the King, Ned Stark, longed to be back in Winterfell with his wife and family - not in this horrid place, ruling the seven Kingdoms in the drunk Kings stead.  
When he had first arrived, the King had insisted upon a tourney in honour of the new Hand, and what the King wanted, the King got - no matter how much it cost them.  
It had been barely enjoyable for Ned, who knew the debt it was causing. His daughter, Sansa had been delighted by it, when Ser Loras of House Tyrell had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty. He rarely saw anything of his quickly maturing daughter, now she was the bride-to-be of the Prince.

Since there had been news of a Targaryen girl carrying a Dothraki Lord's child, the King had lost control of himself, and started to drink ridiculously. No matter how much Cersei pleaded with him, the weight of the realm was finally setting on the King's shoulders, and breaking them - and he drowned the pain with wine.

Early in the morning, the King had gone hunting - against the wishes of his advisers.  
Unfortunately - he had a fatal accident, drunk and stumbling. A boar he had been in pursuit of had turned and charged at him, burying his tusks into his abdomen.  
The King had been rushed into the Keep, and the Grand Maester had attended to him, in attempt to save his life. Even years of experience could not save the king from this injury.  
The Queen was with him, comforting him as the news was revealed; the King would not survive. The King did not need comforting - he found the situation funny. He knew death would one day come - especially with his eating and drinking habits, but instead he was killed by his favourite meat - wild boar.  
The Queen could not stay strong. She burst into tears and got as close to Robert as possible, without hurting him. She clung to him, and told him how much she loved him.  
The King wheezed similar words to her.  
Their children came to say their goodbyes and anything they wished to before he went, before Cersei had the youngest escorted out as to not upset them any further. Princess Roslin joined them - watching her father fade before her was too hard.  
Finally, Ned Stark was brought before him and the King made his last demands.  
Prince Lukas would be crowned King and inherit everything Robert had. He would then allow Ned to continue in his role as Hand of the King.  
There were a few more moments between Cersei and Robert before the King took his last breath and left this world.


	19. Chapter 19

Leana was now seven moons into her pregnancy, and she longed for it to be over soon. It was horrendous. The hideous symptoms had not disappeared the heavier she got - if anything, they worsened. Still, she tried to appear as if nothing was wrong - but everyone saw through that. The worst part was, that all she could do now was wait it out, until the babe was born.

Sitting in the courtyard, under a canopy, the Maester approached her with a scroll in hand.  
"Good Day, my Lady."  
"Maester. What can I do for you?"  
"A Rider, my lady. This came for you." He put the scroll in her awaiting hand.  
"Thank you,"  
He nodded once and left promptly.  
She unrolled it carefully and giggled when she saw what it read. Instantaneously she asked one of her maids to fetch her Husband and good-brother.  
"Ashara, help me to the South Solar please. We have a journey to plan."

With the support of her Handmaiden, Leana waddled to the south solar and collapsed in a big leather armchair. It was too late when she realised that she would probably never get up again.  
Lady Sansa of House Stark shall be joined in Holy Matrimony to King Lukas of House Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Seven Realms.  
She could not believe it. It was finally happening. Her little sister was going to marry the King of Westeros and become his Queen. Ashara had given her odd looks for the entirety of the journey to the solar, simply for the fact that Leana could not retain her excited giggles.

Jaime strolled in, looking slightly worried. "Is it the babe?"  
She laughed, "No. It is a wedding invite - the union between my sister and your nephew."  
"Really? When?" He held out his hand for the scroll, and Leana placed it on his palm.  
"In a Moon and a halfs time."  
It was a moment before he spoke. He looked up from the scroll, as directly at his wife. "We cannot attend, then."  
"What do you mean?" She shrieked.  
"You will be about to have our child. It will not be safe for you to travel."  
"Do not be ridiculous. I am carrying a child, I am not injured. I told Sansa I would attend her wedding, and so we will."  
"No. We will stay here, at Casterly Rock, and we will send them a letter of Congratulations."  
Leana glared at him and pushed herself up so that she was standing. "If you will not go, I will. Alone." She hissed.  
He folded his arms, with a look of bemusement on his face, "What are you doing?"  
"I am going to Kings Landing."  
Leana defiantly marched (though it was more of a waddle) out of the Solar, through the Castle and out of it. She did not stop until she reached the stables. Her ankles were aching like the seven hells, but she would not let it show in front of Jaime whilst she was trying to prove a point.  
Ashara and Jaime both followed her, Ashara begging her to slow down and stop to rest.

The stable boy looked confused as Leana walked in, and even more so when Jaime and her handmaiden followed.  
Leana disregarded her manners at this point. "Ready my horse."  
When the boy did not move, she added a sharp "Now!"  
"M'lady, in your condition, I do not advise it-"  
"I am with child, not dying. Ready my horse, please, or I will do it myself."  
Jaime glared at him, daring him to do it, but unfortunately, Leana's glare was more terrifying to the boy, and so he scampered off and did as he was told.  
"You are being ridiculous."  
"No. If you will not go with me, I will go on my own. If I ride hard, I can get there within a day."

The stable boy had to fetch a stepping stool so that Lady Leana could mount the horse. He refused to look Jaime in the eye as he opened the doors wide for Leana to ride out.  
A mere few steps out of the stables Jaime sighed and called. "Stop."  
He rubbed his forehead with his hand in exasperation. "Get of the horse. We can go. It only takes half a week to travel. We will leave in a moon's time, and will be there a week and a half early. The day after the wedding, we will travel home again. Is that acceptable?"  
Not facing him, Leana smirked.  
"Of course, Lord Husband. That was not so difficult, was it?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Can we please leave?"  
"Stop fussing. Everything is packed and ready, and we will leave any moment." Jaime huffed, rolling his eyes at his impatient wife.  
"The sooner we leave, the sooner we will get there. Are you not riding?"  
"Are you not happy with my company?" Jaime teased, feigning offense. "I will ride only when we are close. I wanted to travel with you, to keep an eye on you."  
"You act as if I am a naughty three year old." Leana grumbled, rubbing her belly where the child had kicked causing her discomfort. She looked at it and frowned. "Do you hear this? How your father treats me? Heaven forbid, you're ever anxious for a sibling's wedding. He probably won't let attend."  
He narrowed his eyes, and reaching across to take her hands in his, he whispered "I worry for you and the babe."  
Leana smiled, "I know... Do you know how big they have made my gown for the wedding? You could fit Casterly Rock in it!"

Jaime released her hands and sat back, sighing. He gazed at his wife for a moment before speaking. "I think being with child becomes you."  
Leana laughed, "Please don't."  
Jaime flung himself forward onto his knees in front of her and held her hands. "Stop. I don't care about the marks, the mood swings, the restlessness... any of that. You are carrying a child. Our child; and you are my wife."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

The journey was not a tedious as Jaime had expected. In fact, they were a day earlier than originally planned. Jaime rode just in front of his wife's carriage, as the party entered Kings Landing. Ahead he could see the Red Keep - where he had served the King for two decades of his life. It was an odd feeling riding up to it without his armour. He had sworn that they were the best days of his life, but now he was not so sure. He had a wife whom he now loved, and who loved him. His wife was carrying his child and they had the perfect life together, back in Casterly Rock.

Seeing the Lannister banners, everyone moved aside for them. Leana watched from inside the carriage - with all the windows open. This was much different to Casterly Rock. It wasn't as nice and it was much busier. She was impatient now, and the babe was making her most uncomfortable. She was getting to warm and was rather tired - not a good combination. After what seemed like for ever, the door of the carriage was opened and she was welcomed into the Red Keep.  
On the steps were her family; her father, and two sisters - but not Bran. Ned Stark noticed his daughters confusion, but was quick to divert her attention. His daughter was large with child - the child of a traitor and enemy, but he hid his dislike well. Sansa jumped right in, skipping towards her sister.  
"Oh my! Leana, look at you! You look so radiant! Can I?" Leana nodded, and so Sansa put her hands lightly upon the bump. For her sisters sake, Leana willed the baby to kick - and as if it was listening, it did.

Jaime could see his wife was suffering from standing for so long, but he watched as she put on a happy, excited front for her family anyway. He could also see the dismay that Lord Stark was hiding about his daughters condition. So, he had still not gotten over it then?  
Like her knight in shining armour, he approached the wolf Cubs and put a hand gently on her lower back.  
"As much as I hate to separate you, I am anxious that you must rest. Allow me to show you to your chambers." Leana smiled graciously at him and his her family farewell before allowing Jaime to guide her to her rooms (or rather more, theirs).

They had insisted that their room be shared, especially during such a precious period in their lives. She carefully sat upon their bed, but was not given a moments rest as a there was a knock on the door, shortly followed by the entrance of the Queen of Westeros. The Queens face lit up when she saw her good-sisters bulging belly.  
"My dear Leana, my! Being with guild becomes you."  
Leana laughed, disagreeing "Thank you, your Grace. It has certainly been interesting."  
"Whilst you are here, in my home, you are free to demand whatever you so desire - we must insure that you are most comfortable during your stay. My son is most appreciative that you came, being so far along."  
"It was the least we could do," She watched, though nothing really went in as the twins conversed. Leana was too tired to pay proper attention.

Thankfully, the Queen left soon after and she was able to rest.  
"I bet this is how your mother felt. I bet you were the most troublesome child." Jaime knelt on the bed and unlaced her gown.  
"Perhaps."  
"Will you send someone to tell my family that I would like to dine with them this evening?"  
"Of course. 'You are free to demand whatever you desire'"  
Leana chuckled. "I demand that this babe hurry up."  
"If it is as impatient as you, it will not be long."

In the evening, after a long rest, Leana was escorted to her father's dining room to dine with her family.  
Jaime supported her, and did not leave until she was comfortably seated. He would have stayed, but he had also been invited to dine with his family.  
She sat beside her father and opposite Sansa, with Arya on the other side of her.  
"Will Bran not be joining us?"  
Her father sighed, knowing he would have to tell his daughter about her brother's accident.  
"Bran has returned to Winterfell. Shortly after arriving in Kings Landing, he was climbing and slipped."  
Leana gasped, and her eyes widened in worry,  
"He lived, but can no longer walk."  
"He is alright though? Why was I not told about this?"  
"Yes, he is fine. We thought it would ruin any chance of you settling in. If it had been any worse - we would have told you. Bran didn't want you to know."  
Leana closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in.  
She breathed out and changed the subject. It was the week before her sister's wedding - she could not ruin it for her.

"Are you excited, sister?"  
"Oh yes! I must show you my dress. The Queen has been most helpful, with planning it..."  
Listening to her sister, she reached out to hold her father's hand to show that she did not hate him for not telling her.  
It was so lovely to see most of her family again.


End file.
